Cross the Line
by CMGagaLover
Summary: How will JJ react when she finds out that Emily is a lesbian? What affect will this new revelation have of their relationship and where will it take them.
1. The Revalation

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, this is my first story! I already have an idea of where I want to go with it but in writing things can go anywhere. I'm open to any suggestions, so please leave reviews and feel free to call me out on anything. **

**Oh and as a disclaimer: Though you already know this, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Emily sits in the booth slowly sipping her third beer. She barely registers Garcia approaching her.

"My Brunette Beauty, what has got you so quiet and sulky? You should be out there on the dance floor shaking that fine ass of yours, and the men will flock to you."

JJ walks up and shouts over the loud music "Yeah, Emily why won't you come and dance with us?"

Internally Emily is torn. She wants to tell JJ and Garcia the truth about her sexuality, after all they have been friends for almost a year now. But for some reason she is afraid of what their reaction might be, more specifically JJ's reaction.

The blonde was definitely attractive, anyone could see that. JJ's golden blonde hair contrasted greatly with her porcelain blue eyes and the soft curves of her body flowed so beautifully. You could see that she was in great shape, especially with the tight fitting jeans she had on. The issue Emily has is that she is attracted to JJ.

Emily snaps out of her trance when she realizes that JJ and Garcia are waiting for her answer. "I'll get out there and dance, but only if it's with a woman."

It takes a second for it to register, but then Garcia squeals excitedly. "I knew it! I had an inkling that you were into to chicks but I just couldn't prove it! That is what you are saying right?"

Emily nods and slowly turns JJ trying to gauge the blonde's reaction. She looks at her and can't really read what JJ is thinking. Emily gives the blonde a timid smile, which JJ returns.

Garcia is bouncing on her feet plotting on how to hook the brunette up with a girl, but spots a man on the edge of the dance floor. "I think that fine hunk over their needs some attention. I'll be soon back ladies." and Garcia is off with a quick wave. JJ chuckles and Emily just shakes her head.

JJ slides into the booth next to Emily and turns to face the brunette. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Em?"

Emily looks down at her now almost empty beer and spins it around, taking another sip before answering. "I guess it's because my sexuality isn't something I go flaunting around. I am very, um, reserved about my personal life, and maybe I was a little worried about how you would react."

Emily sees a flash of hurt cross JJ's face, and realizes that she had misjudge her. "You know that this doesn't change anything right? You are still the same Emily."

Emily gives JJ one of her lopsided grins, "Yeah. I guess I should have known that it wouldn't. You and Garcia are my best friends."

JJ puts her hand on top of Emily's and says "You are my best friend too and nothing could change that." She gently squeezes Emily's had to emphasize her point. Emily feels herself blushing slightly, "Thanks JJ, I really needed to hear that."

JJ gives her a big smile, "No problem Em. So what else don't I know about you, that you would care to share?"

Now it's Emily's turn to smile, and with a devilish glint in her eyes she says "Too many things JJ, and I don't think I can tell you all of them." JJ eyes light up as she laughs and Emily finds herself laughing as well.

Garcia soon joins JJ and Emily again but she is now completely wasted. JJ chuckles as Garcia starts slurring the lyrics to song blasting in the club."I better take her home before she starts taking off her clothes."

Garcia pouts slightly "That was only once JJ" she slurs "And I was waaaay drunker than I am now. I could go all night."

This time JJ laughs out loud, "Yep, it's definitely time to get you home Pen." This time Garcia just grunts as a reply, leaning heavily onto JJ.

JJ rolls her eyes and huffs slightly, she turns to Emily giving her a bright a smile"I'm taking this one home. If I don't call you sometime this weekend, I'll see you on Monday."

Emily glances at Garcia, "Do you need any help with her?" JJ shakes her head "No, I've handled her when she's had more in her system. I should be fine."

Emily nods and smiles "Good Night JJ." To her surprise, JJ steps forward and gives Emily a tight hug before kissing her cheek "Good Night Em" she whispers in her ear.

Garcia reaches out to hug Emily "I always knew you had a thing for women, now wait until I tell Derek. He will recruit you to be his official wingman. Night sweet cheeks."

Emily just chuckles and shakes her head "Whatever you say, good night Pen."

And with that JJ is off with a wave, half leading, half carrying Garcia to her car.

Emily has to pause for a second to shake of the tingling JJ's embrace has left her. She shakes her head slightly before checking for her keys and heading out to her car.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Emily thinks to herself.


	2. It's A Date Then

**Author's Note: I meant to put this up sooner, but yesterday was my b-day and everyone surprised me by throwing a party today. Anyways, as compensation this chapter is longer. I really like where the story is going, and I've already started on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

Emily slowly pulls herself out of bed after glancing at the clock. She had slept until 9, not too early but not too late. She heads to the bathroom and pops a couple Advil to relieve her slight headache. "Garcia must be feeling 10 times worst than I do." she thinks to herself and chuckles. She heads to the closet and pulls out some sweats and her running shoes before heading on a run.

4 hours later Emily has gone for a run, showered, eaten breakfast, and straightened up her already neat apartment. She was lounging on the couch watching a documentary when her phone started to ring. She grabbed it off the table and answered "Prentiss".

She recognizes laugh on the other end of the phone and smiles "Don't you ever check caller ID Emily." JJ asks, slightly chuckles and mutes the TV "Sorry JJ I was just watching this documentary on the Mayans and the affect their civilization had on society today."

There is silence and Emily can hear the phone line buzzing before she hears JJ's laughter ring through the phone once again, "Gosh, you really are a nerd." Emily huffs at the accusation, "I'm not a nerd, I just like to be well informed." JJ laughs again "Riiight, because knowing how the Mayans affected us is definitely common knowledge."

Emily sighs, pretending to be annoyed "Well smartass, did you call to mock me or did you actually want something?"

"Actually yes, I did want something. Are you to busy with your documentary to come get some lunch with me? That is if you already haven't eaten." JJ asks in a sickly sweet voice.

Emily would never pass on the opportunity to each lunch with JJ, even if she had already eaten, which luckily today she hadn't. "Yeah I'd love to have lunch with you." Emily says and glances at her watch "I'll pick you up within an hour." "Great, it's a date then." Emily blushes slightly at JJ's choice of words "Yep, I'll see you soon JJ."

"See you soon. Bye Em" JJ says before hanging up.

Emily sighs and puts her phone down. "I guess this documentary will have to wait." she says to herself and gets up to go change. Emily grabs her keys and heads out, JJ's house is 30 minutes from her apartment but Emily has a quick stop to make.

45 minutes later, Emily pulls into the driveway of JJ's small, cozy, two story home. She grabs the flowers she has just bought from the passenger seat and heads up the walkway to JJ's house. Emily knocks twice and JJ appears at the door.

"Hey Em, you are a little early." she says with a small smile. Emily returns the smile and hands her the flowers "Well since it's a date, I thought I would get you some flowers."

JJ's face lights up "Aww Em, you are so sweet!" she inhales the scent of the flowers before motioning Emily inside. "Let me find a vase for these and then we can go."

Emily just nods, before turning to look around the front room. Emily had been to JJ's house many times before, but there was something about the blonde's house that made it feel so homey, unlike Emily's apartment, but she just couldn't figure out what it was. A few minutes later JJ emerges from the kitchen with her purse and keys "I'm all ready." she says and her stomach growls. They both laugh, Emily heads to the front door and opens it "I guess you really are hungry too. Who am I to deny you food let's go." They get into Lexus and head out to lunch.

After 10 minutes JJ finally asks "Where are we going." Emily slides JJ a sneaky glance "We are going someplace I know." JJ rolls her eyes "Gee, Em I would have never guessed that."

Emily just smirks at her "It's a surprise JJ, don't you trust me?"

"I know, but what is this surprise place." JJ asks trying to trick Emily into revealing the place.

Emily laughs at JJ's question "Well, you are being mighty slow today JJ. If I tell you where we are going it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

JJ just grunts in response and mumble something under her breath.

Emily ignores her "I will give you a hint" Emily takes a dramatic pause making sure that she has JJ's attention, "It's a place with food." JJ slaps Emily playfully. "I hate you sometimes you know." Emily laughs "Hey, don't attack the driver."

"Whatever" JJ replies, pretending to be annoyed.

A few minutes later Emily stops in front of a small restaurant and parks her Lexus. "This is it?" JJ asks incredulously. Emily gives JJ her signature lopsided grin, "Yeah, I know it doesn't look like much but the food here is great. Come on lets go eat."

Once inside they place their orders and make small talk while waiting for their food. "So where is Garcia?" Emily asks.

JJ smiles, "I asked her if she wanted to come but she said all she was going to do today is sleep. I don't blame her after all the drinking she did." They both laugh at this, remembering the previous night and Garcia's wild behavior.

Finally their food arrives. Emily takes the opportunity to steal a french fry off of JJ's plate. "Hey, stop that." JJ says as she playfully swats Emily's hand away.

Emily just grins and pops the fry into her mouth. JJ mutters something under her breath that sounded remotely like Emily should have ordered her own fries if she wanted some.

Emily chuckles at this "I just wanted a fry not, a whole mountain of them." she says, motioning to JJ's plate. JJ shrugs "Eh, I guess it's alright. But you owe a french fry next time you get some."

Emily smiles and sticks out her hand seriously "Deal." she says.

JJ looks at Emily's hand and shakes her head "Nevermind" she says with a laugh. "It's only fry."

They finish the rest of their meal in the same friendly manner and head out after leaving a generous tip.

Emily grabs JJ's arm and steers her away from her Lexus. "Where are we going?" JJ asks curiously. Emily feigns shock "I can't just take you out to lunch and not get you desert!"

JJ pretends to be excited by this "Oh really, can we get ice cream?" Emily gives JJ a big smile "I know just the perfect place."

After walking two blocks Emily and JJ come across a small ice cream parlor. JJ and Emily walk up to the counter and place their orders. JJ orders an outlandish flavor that Emily makes a face at.

JJ glares at Emily "What's that look for? It's not like you have tried it before."

Emily snorts "Yeah, and I don't plan to." JJ just huffs and continues eating her ice cream.

Emily and JJ continue to walk back towards the restaurant. They reach Emily's car and Emily pause and turns to face JJ "Hey do you want me to take you home or do you want to come over to my place and watch and watch a movie or something?" A smile breaks out of JJ's face "I would love to watch a movie and maybe order some take out." Emily laughs heartily "We just ate JJ." JJ thinks for a second "Oh yeah, I meant later. But I know the perfect movie we should watch!" Emily rolls her eyes good naturedly as they get into her Lexus. "As long as it's not some sappy romantic movie, anything is good with me."

They get back to Emily's apartment and settle down on the couch to watch a movie. Emily turns and smiles at JJ when she realizes the movie she has chosen is _Taken. _About halfway through the movie, Emily gets up to order Chinese food, knowing that JJ will be getting hungry soon. She comes back with two beers, JJ looks up at her and smiles takes a beer and Emily settles down next to her.

They are so into the movie that they barely hear the knock at the door signaling the food is here. Emily sighs and gets up and opens the door "Thanks Jake" she said as he hands over the food. "You're welcome Miss Prentiss it's good seeing you." Emily smiles and hands over the cash for the food plus a generous tip. "Thank you Miss Prentiss, have a good night" Jake says with a smirk, eyeing JJ. Emily rolls her eyes "Good night Jake."

She closes the door and heads to the kitchen. She grabs plates and forks "Hey JJ" Emily calls "Do you want to eat in there or in the kitchen." Emily gets no reply "Guess no answer means we're eating in there." she mumbles to herself before heading back to the couch setting a plate down in front of JJ and then one for herself. JJ smiles at her "Thanks Em." Emily nods before turning her attention back to movie and the food.

A couple of hours later, Emily wakes up and glances at her watch, it was just after midnight. She turns to see JJ sleeping and gently shakes the blonde awake. When JJ finally opens her eyes Emily smiles at her "Hey you, do you want me to take you home or do you want to just stay here?"

JJ sits up and rubs her eyes "I can just take a cab home." Emily snorts and shakes her head "Not an option JJ, why don't you just stay here." JJ just nods in reply. "Come on now, let's get you up to bed." Emily leads JJ up to her bedroom, because her guest room was being used for storage. She gave JJ some more comfortable clothes to change into and has the blonde settled in bed in a few minutes. "Good Night JJ" Emily says as she turns to head out the room. JJ sits up and asks "Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch." Emily replies. JJ shakes her head "No. stay in here, after all it's your own bed." Emily hesitates slightly. JJ smiles at her "Come on Em, we're big girls and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"Alright" Emily finally concedes and gets in the other side of the bed.

"Good Night Em" JJ mumbles sleepily.

"Night JJ" Emily says with a yawn before turning out the bedside lamp. Soon they both fall into peaceful slumber.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily slowly opens her eyes, letting them adjust to the sunlight. She turns to face the blonde lying in her bed, basking in the glow of the sunlight. "So beautiful" she murmurs, stroking some of the golden blonde hair away from JJ's face. Emily is overcome with a strong urge to kiss the blonde, and hurriedly gets out of bed before she does something she regrets. She heads to the bathroom showers quickly and heads downstairs to make breakfast.

An hour later JJ emerges into to the kitchen and sees Emily cooking and a stack of pancakes already sitting on the table. JJ decides to make her presence none, rather than sneaking up on and scaring Emily. "Good Morning Emily." Emily turns to face JJ and smiles "Good Morning sleepyhead." JJ rolls her eyes, "For your information, it is a weekend so I am allowed to sleep late."

Emily just chuckles, turns off the stove and sets a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. "Help yourself" she says. JJ smiles "That I will, I love it when you cook Em, you should open up your own restaurant." Emily blushes at the compliment, "It's not that special JJ." JJ shakes her head, "No, it's amazing! How did you learn to cook so well?"

Emily leans against the counter and crosses her arms "Well, my mother hired many good chefs, but the one who I learned the most from was Jean Cristeu. He worked for the Ambassador while we were in France, and he taught me basically everything I know about cooking." Emily smiles fondly recounting the good times she had with the chef.

JJ looks up at her questioningly "Aren't you going to eat." she asks.

"I already did, while you were up there hibernating" Emily says with a smirk. "Whatever" JJ says "More for me." Emily just laughs "For someone so small you sure do eat a lot JJ." "Is that an insult Agent Prentiss?" JJ asks in mock seriousness.

"Not at all Agent Jareau, just merely an observation." Emily replies evenly.

They both laugh and then fall into a comfortable silence, Emily cleaning up and JJ eating.

JJ finishes her food and sighs. Emily walks over and takes her plate. "Gosh Em, I just could eat anything you cook all day." Emily snorts "Well it's a good thing I won't let that happen. I'm not sure Hotch would appreciate it if one of his agents got out of shape, and it was my fault."

JJ laughs out loud and shakes her head "No he would not like that at all." JJ sighs again "Well I guess I better head home. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Let me drive you home." Emily offers.

"No that's ok. I'm actually going to check in on Garcia and then head home, so I'll just take a cab."

"Alright but at least let me drive you to Garcia's" Emily insists.

JJ thinks for a second "Ok, let me just grab my things." They head out to Emily Lexus and head over to Garcia's apartment, occasionally conversing but enjoy most of the ride in a comfortable silence.

Emily pulls up to Garcia's apartment complex and turns to smile at JJ "Yesterday was great. I'll see you Monday, and tell Garcia I hope her head feels better." JJ gives Emily an equally bright smile " I'll tell her. See you Monday Em." she turns to get out the car. "Text me when you get home" Emily says. JJ smiles at Emily's over-protectiveness "Of course, enjoy the rest of your weekend Em." she says and squeezes Emily hands before getting out of the car. With a short wave and another smile JJ is off heading towards Garcia's apartment.

Emily watches JJ for a few more moments and smiles before starting her Lexus and heading back to her apartment. There was something just so special about the blonde, she truly was her best friend.

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, if not sooner. Hope you like where the story is going. Please leave reviews.**


	3. Back To Work

Emily walks into the bullpen a couple minutes before 8 o'clock. She was right on time. As she approaches her desk Morgan give her a knowing smirk, "So how was your weekend Princess. Find any nice ladies that you got to know any better?"

Emily rolls her eyes, of course Garcia already told Morgan her little "secret". "No Morgan, for your information I did not get laid, but I'm pretty sure you didn't either."

Morgan chuckles and raises an eyebrow "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that Princess."

Emily turns to Reid and gives him a small smile "So how was your weekend Reid?" Reid's face lights up "I'm glad you asked, because I started an analytical proof of Beal's Conjecture. It was to find co-prime integers that made the formula true and—"

Morgan cuts Reid off, "A simple I had a good weekend would have been suffice Reid."

Emily shoots Morgan a death glare "I would be happy to hear all about it during lunch Reid." Emily always tried to protect the younger agent from Morgan's rudeness, in some ways she saw Reid as her little brother, that and the fact that she was a nerd herself and found some of the things he said very fascinating. Reid gives her a small smile before turning back to his file.

"If you can excuse me guys, I have to take this coffee up to JJ." Emily says as she sets down her own coffee and tosses her briefcase onto her desk.

Morgan frowns slightly "Hey Prentiss, how come we don't get the kind of attention that JJ gets?"

Emily turns and gives Morgan a smirk "Well if you can recall Morgan, I brought Reid and Garcia coffee last week, and Hotch and Rossi coffee the week before, so it's only you I have left out. Maybe it's because you don't deserve that type of attention."

Morgan feigns hurt "Ouch Princess, way to bruise my ego."

Emily winks at him "Just keeping you in line buddy."

Emily heads up to JJ's office and pauses outside the door. "Knock, Knock" she says as she slowly opens of the door and peaks her head in JJ's office. JJ looks up and smiles "Hey Emily, come on in I'm just reviewing some things before our morning briefing."

Emily steps inside and raises her hand that she had behind her back "I come bearing gifts."

JJ's smiles even bigger this time and takes the coffee "Emily I love you, you are amazing."

Emily blushes slightly before smirking "That's what she said."

JJ nearly chokes on her coffee as she laughs "Gosh Em, you and Morgan are so alike sometimes."

Emily just shrugs and grins, "Maybe that's why we are such good friends. You know what they say birds of a feather flock together."

JJ chuckles "Guess it's true for humans too. But really Em, thanks for the coffee."

Emily gives her a soft smile "Your welcome JJ." Emily stares intently at JJ for a few seconds before JJ looks up and tilts her head slightly "What is it Emily?" she asks.

Emily gives her a bright smile "Nothing, you are just so" beautiful, she wants to say, but instead clears her throat. "You work so hard and are so great at your job and I don't think we appreciate you as much as we should. Let's face it JJ, without you we would be completely lost."

Now it's JJ's turn to blush as tears fill her eyes "This coffee is more than thanks enough, and what did I tell you about getting all sentimental on me in the morning."

Emily grins "Right, sorry Jareau. We can't have you crying now can we." JJ smiles and Emily turns to leave.

"Oh, Emily" she calls out. Emily turns back around "Yes JJ" she asks with a slightly raised eyebrow. "This weekend was fun, we should do that more often." Emily gives her a big grin "Yeah we should. I'll see you in 20 JJ." she says as she retreats out of JJ's office.

Emily stands outside the door and releases a breath. "Gosh since when cannot I control myself around her" she thinks to herself. She shakes her head before heading down to the bullpen to review her files before the morning briefing.

JJ smiles as she watches Emily descend to the bull pen "Wow she has a nice figure. Wait since when did I think Emily was attractive like that." she huffs slightly. "It's definitely too early in the morning for me to function" she mutters to herself before returning to all the paper work in front of her.

CMCMCMCMCM

20 minutes later the team gathers in the round table room for their morning briefing. Emily takes her usual seat next to say and smiles at the blonde as she sits down before turning her attention to Hotch at the head of the table.

Hotch clears his throat and starts talking "Alright we have no cases at the moment that need are immediate attention, so today we get to take care of paperwork. I know JJ has some things she has to say." he nods to JJ and she moves to the front of the room.

"I need all your consults on time." JJ says with a pointed look at Morgan, who glances away sheepishly. "I also have some new open cases that I need you guys to review and possibly write preliminary profiles on and any paperwork from last week needs to be submitted by the end of today." JJ glances at Hotch "That's all, sir."

He nods "Any questions?" He looks around the room and everyone shakes their head no. "Good get your paperwork done today, and you can get out of here on time." Hotch says giving them one of his rare smiles. He stands and packs up his files and exits the room followed by Rossi. The rest of the team lingers in the room a little longer chatting, before heading to their respective desks to get their work done.

Down in the bullpen Emily, Morgan, and Reid work on their paperwork, occasionally stopping for coffee refills or to converse with one another. JJ would also sometimes come down for coffee and stop to talk with them as well.

A little after one Garcia goes to JJ's office. She knocks and peaks her head in "Hey Sunshine, want to go grab some lunch."

JJ looks up and smiles "Sure, we should take Emily too."

Garcia nods "Of course sweetness. Let's go."

JJ grabs her purse and keys before heading down to the bullpen with Garcia. They see Emily and Morgan engaged in a discussion, which they presume is about since they haven't even noticed their presence. JJ taps Emily on the shoulder causing her to spin around.

"Oh Hi" Emily says slightly surprised at JJ's sudden appearance.

JJ smiles warmly, "Hey you, want to go grab some lunch with me and Garcia."

Emily smiles back, "I would love to but I already have a lunch date with the lovely Dr. Reid, he is going to explain Beal's conjecture to me." Reid looks up and smiles at Emily, slightly surprised that she had remembered the proposal she made earlier.

JJ smiles at both of them "We'd love to have you come too Spence."

Emily then says in a stage whisper "Do you think we should invite Morgan too. We don't want him to get too lonely."

Everyone laughs and Morgan shoots Emily a glare "As a matter of fact I cannot join you guys, I have a conference call to make in about ten minutes."

Emily shrugs "Ok I'll bring you back a doggy bag, Morgan." she says as she walks past him patting his head. "Very funny Prentiss, but I would appreciate some food." he says with a huff.

Garcia shoots Morgan a sultry look "Don't worry sugar, I'll make sure you are well fed."

Emily, JJ, Garcia, and Reid head out leaving Morgan behind shaking his head.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

An hour and a half later they return well fed, and Emily's head full of new knowledge of Beal's conjecture. Emily walks past Morgan's desk and tosses him a bag.

"We saved you some scraps, too much if you ask me." Morgan rolls his eyes "Thanks guys."

Garcia pauses and puts a hand on his shoulder "Oh anything for you my smoldering, hot chocolate god. I must keep you fit and well formed."

Morgan smiles up at Garcia "Thanks Baby Girl, it's nice to know that at least you care about me."

Garcia just winks at him. "I'll be in my lair if you need me, my beauties." Garcia calls over her shoulder heading back towards her office.

Reid is already engaged in a new report. JJ walks past Emily desk and squeezes her shoulder, "I'll be in my office if any of you need me, and don't forget to turn your reports in on time."

Emily watches JJ walk up to her offices and continues to stare even after JJ has gone inside. Finally Morgan snaps her back to reality

"Watcha looking at Prentiss?"

Emily spins around and smiling "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

Morgan raises an eyebrow "I hope you're not thinking about a report, because I'd be pretty worried if you were smiling at some killer's work."

Emily rolls her eyes "I'm not smiling about this report, just drop it ok."

Morgan doesn't say anything else, he just stares at her before returning to his work. Something was definitely up, and he was going to find out one way or another.

A little after 5:30 Emily closes her last file of the day. She stands up, stretches, and starts packing her briefcase.

Morgan notices that Emily is finished and turns to face her, "Hey Princess, want to go and get a couple drinks and maybe a couple of women. After all you are my new wingman, or wingwoman I should say."

Emily blushes slightly, glancing at a very confused Reid who asks "Why would Emily be your wingman, wouldn't that mean she was trying to hook up with women too?"

They both give him a look, and after a second it hits him "Oh, I see. Did you know that the word "lesbian" is derived from the Greek island Lesbos, home of Greek poetess Sappho. Her poetry proclaimed her love for girls and praised the beauty of women."

Emily and Morgan both chuckle "No Reid I didn't know that, but thanks for telling me." Emily says knowing that what Reid said was a way for him to communicate his understanding and acceptance.

"So you ready to get out of here Prentiss?" Morgan asks.

Emily nods "Yeah, let me just go say good bye to Garcia and JJ."

Emily heads back to Garcia's lair. On her way there she steps into Hotch's office. "Hey Hotch, I'm getting ready to head out for the night, anything you need me to do?"

He shakes his head "Nope, I've got nothing but paperwork and you've already done enough of that today, Prentiss."

She smiles "Yeah, well I'm off. Have a good night sir."

He looks up and gives her a small smile "You too Emily."

Emily makes her way back to Garcia's lair, after knocking she opens the door and pokes her head in "Hey Pen I'm heading out."

Garcia turns around and smiles "Okay my brunette beauty, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't have too much fun out there tonight."

Emily grins "You know I won't. Have a good night Garcia."

"You to Emster, but not too good of a night." Garcia says with a wink.

Emily rolls her eyes good naturedly before giving Garcia a small wave and heading to JJ's office.

She knocks before entering JJ raises her head from the file she was engrossed in "Hey Em, what's up."

"Oh, nothing I'm just heading out now. You should go home soon, we all know you can give Hotch a good run for his money in staying here as late as possible."

JJ just chuckles "Don't worry, I won't be here much longer. I've got a date tonight."

Emily instantly stiffens "Ah, I see. So is he a nice guy?"

JJ smiles oblivious to Emily's sudden discomfort, "Yeah we've been on a couple dates, and I really like him. The only thing is that he really doesn't like when I have to cancel because we have a case."

Emily gives her a tight smile "I'm happy for you. Maybe he'll overlook you missing dates when he sees realizes how much of an amazing person you are and what a great job you do. I'll see you tomorrow." she says with a slight inflection of hurt in her voice.

JJ picks up on it and looks up at her "Are you alright Emily?"

Emily gives her a real smile this time "Yeah, just a bit tired." she lies. "I'm going out with Morgan for drinks though."

JJ nods "Okay, well don't drink too much."

Emily gives her a small grin "Don't worry I'm not Garcia." They both laugh at this. Emily gives JJ another bright smile "Have a good night JJ." she says softly.

JJ smiles back at her "Okay, you too Em. And if there's anything you ever need I'm always here for you."

Emily nods "I know JJ, and the same for you."

She walks out the office closing the door quietly before sighing. She heads down to her desk grabs her briefcase and turns to Morgan "I'm all set. Let's go have some fun."

Morgan gives her a broad grin "Thought you'd never be ready girl. I'll meet you at our usual place."

Emily stops by Reid's desk "Bye Reid, I hope you finish your proof."

Reid gives her a shy smile "Thanks Emily, I will let you know when I'm finished."

She gives him a grin and ruffles his hair affectionately "I'd like that very much." With a wave Emily is off and heads towards the elevator where she runs into Rossi.

"Hey Dave." she says with a small smile. Rossi instantly notices the slight drop of Emily's shoulders as she steps in the elevator.

He returns the smile "Hey yourself. Long day?"

Emily sighs "Yeah, I"m getting out of here to have some drinks with Morgan, you're more than welcome to join us."

Rossi shakes his head "I think I'll pass, but knock yourself out, kid."

Emily laughs, "That I will, see you tomorrow Dave." she calls over her shoulder after stepping out of the elevator.

Emily walks the short distance from the elevator to her car. She unlocks the car tossing her briefcase and sits down. She runs her hands up and down her face. "I'm definitely ready to drink tonight." she says to herself as she starts her Lexus and drives toward the bar she and Morgan plan to meet up at.

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow I have plans so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post another chapter, but I will most definitely have it up by the day after. I just wanted to let you know and apologize in advance for the delay. Thanks for the reviews. I hope this story doesn't disappoint. **


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Here's the next chapter sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews. I should have the next up soon, I already started writing it.**

* * *

Emily sits at the bar, nursing her second beer. There's nothing more that she wants to do then drink her sorrows away, but she has work tomorrow and doesn't want to wake up with a terrible hangover.

Morgan approaches Emily and takes one look at her before sitting down "Alright, Spill Prentiss."

Emily gives him a confused look "What?"

"You know what Prentiss. Tell me what's bothering you." He says.

Emily sighs before turning to face Morgan "I like JJ, like really really like her."

Morgan tilts his head "So why don't you tell her?"

Emily rolls her eyes "One, because she's straight." she pause "And two because, she's seeing someone." she finishes more quietly.

Morgan gives her a sympathetic look "I guess you just found out that she's someone today." Emily nods.

"Well I know you probably won't believe this but I think JJ likes you too." Morgan says comfortingly.

"Yeah she likes me so much, that she's going on a date tonight with some man." Emily scoffs.

Morgan pats her arm gently "I think she likes you, but doesn't know what to do with those feelings, so she's ignoring them. It's going to be up to you to uncover those feelings."

Emily sighs and responds sarcastically "Yeah, why don't I just go right up to her and ask her out and she'll declare that she's in love with me."

Morgan rolls his eyes "Whatever, Emily. I was just trying to help, but clearly you don't want any."

Emily's expression softens "Morgan I really do appreciate it, but I think I want to drink and forget about all this for a while."

Morgan gives her a big grin "Now that I know I can help you with, let's get you some of the hard stuff."

Emily is sitting at the bar watching Morgan dance with on the dance floor, when she notices someone sit down next to her. She turns to see a beautiful blonde woman, who could have been JJ's twin, except she had hazel eyes instead of blue.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asks in a low voice.

Emily shrugs and motions the bartender over, "Could you top it off please" she says motioning to her glass.

She turns to the woman beside her "What will you have."

"I'll have a beer please." she says with a soft smile.

The bartender gets their drinks before leaving them alone again. "I'm Lisa by the way." The mysterious woman says.

Emily smiles at her "I'm Emily."

Lisa sticks out her hand and Emily shakes it "Nice to meet you Emily".

They make small talk, and Emily really starts to warm up to this mysterious new friend of hers. Lisa starts tracing circular patterns on Emily's thigh before leaning close and whispering in her ear "I'd like to get to know you better."

Emily sighs "I'd like that very much but I have work tomorrow."

Lisa smiles at her "So do I, but I can be in and out before you know it."

Emily grins "Alright, let's get out of here."

Emily looks around for Morgan and sees him staring at her. He waves and mouths "Get it girl."

Emily rolls her eyes and turns to the blonde "Ready?" she asks. Lisa nods and Emily grabs her hand as they walk out the bar "You drive here?"

Lisa shakes her head "Nope, took a cab."

Emily grins "Good, come on." she says leading Lisa to her car.

Lisa pauses outside the car "Wow, nice ride."

Emily nods "Yeah, get in."

They occasionally converse during the ride to Emily's apartment, but mostly they ride in a comfortable silence.

As soon as they are in the apartment Lisa pushes Emily up against the wall and captures her mouth in a passionate kiss. Emily moans into the kiss returning it with equal passion as her hands wander over Lisa's nice body.

"Bedroom now." Emily manages to whisper out, her voice laced with desire and her eyes filled with lust. Lisa just nods, equally aroused and they make their way up to Emily's bedroom to get a much needed release.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily wakes up to someone stirring in her bed. She sees Lisa getting up and gathering he clothes.

Emily rolls over and smiles at her "Hey you." she says softly.

Lisa smiles back "Good Morning, I'm sorry to wake you but I've got to get ready for work."

Emily nods "So what do you do?"

"I'm a neurosurgeon down at George Washington Hospital. What about you?"

Emily eyes widen "Wow. I work for the FBI. I'm a profiler."

Lisa smiles "Then I'm sure you understand me having to go to work so early."

Emily nods "Of course."

She grabs Lisa's hand, entwining their fingers and kissing her knuckles. "Last night was great."

Lisa gives her a big grin "Yeah it was. This is for you." she hands Emily a slip of paper with her number on it. "If you ever need anything, call me." she says suggestively and leans down and gives Emily a deep kiss which Emily eagerly returns. After the kiss ends Emily starts to get up. Lisa puts up her hand up "Stay. I can show myself out."

Emily smiles "Wait." she grabs a piece of paper and pen of the nightstand next to her bed and scribbles her number down.

"Here you go." She says and leans in to kiss Lisa again. Lisa returns the kiss and gives Emily a short hug before she puts on the rest of her clothes.

"Good bye Emily." she says softly before exiting the bedroom and heading out of Emily's apartment.

Emily sighs and falls back against her pillow. She had to admit, the sex was great and Lisa was a really nice person. If her heart didn't long for JJ, Emily would have probably asked Lisa out on a date. She rolls over and looks at the clock, its only 5:30, she usually doesn't get up until 6 but she's definitely not going back to sleep. She sighs once again before dragging herself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

Emily emerges from the shower 30 minutes later. She goes to her closet and grabs her black suit and a red shirt to wear. She heads down to the kitchen makes herself a quick breakfast and coffee. After eating she glances at her watch and see's that its only 6:45.

"I might as well go to the office now, at least Hotch will be there when I get there." she thinks to herself.

Emily grabs her briefcase and travel mug before heading out of her apartment and off to another day at the BAU.


	5. A Hard One

**A/N:** **Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

* * *

It's 7:30 when Emily pulls into the parking garage after making a quick stop for coffee. Her phone buzzes she glances at it and sees a text from JJ:

_We have a case. Briefing at 8. Don't be late :)_

Emily smiles to herself, it's a good thing she decided to come in early today. She parks her car grabbing the coffee and her briefcase. She heads to the elevator and gets on waiting patiently for it to arrive at the BAU floor. The elevator doors open and she heads into the BAU. She isn't surprised to see Hotch and JJ already in their offices. She throws her stuff down and heads up to JJ's office.

She knocks and hears a muffled "Come In."

Emily smiles "Good Morning. Here you go." she says as she hands JJ the coffee.

"Thanks. You're here early." JJ says questioningly.

Emily shrugs "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I just decided to come in early and traffic was suprisingly light."

JJ gives her a worried look "Is everything alright, are you sleeping okay?"

Emily quickly reassures her "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a onetime thing."

JJ nods and sips her coffee "You are going to have to stop doing this, or I'll be expecting this coffee everyday and I may lash out violently when I don't get it."

Emily laughs "Then I guess I'll just have to bring you this coffee everyday to prevent that from happening."

JJ just laughs. Emily starts to walk out but then turns around "Oh, I almost forgot, how did your date go?"

JJ faces drops almost instantly "It didn't. I got a call from a detective about 10 minutes before I had to leave, it was about the case we are about to look at today. Anyway, I texted John that I was going to be a little late, and he replied just forget about it, and that he didn't want to see someone who cares more about their job than him."

Emily gives her a sympathetic look "Oh, JJ I'm so sorry. Come here."

She gives the blonde a hug "If he can't understand your dedication to this job then he isn't good enough for you." Emily whispers to JJ softly. Before pulling back and giving her a small smile. She looks out JJ's office window, down into the bullpen and sees that everyone else is here now. "Come on, hang with us until the briefing. It will make you feel better."

"Okay." JJ says softly before giving her a smile "Thanks Em."

Emily gives JJ a warm smile "You're Welcome JJ."

They head down to the bullpen where they are greeted by Morgan, Reid, and Garcia. Emily sits down in her chair and JJ sits on the corner of her desk. Morgan turns and grins at Emily, she already knows what's coming "So, how'd it go with your lady friend Princess?"

JJ swats Emily's arm "You didn't tell me you had a date last night Em!"

Garcia mimics JJ's actions "Yeah and you didn't tell me either."

Emily blushes "Well it wasn't exactly a date. It was more of an, um spontaneous encounter."

JJ raises her eyebrow and smirks "Who knew Emily was a dirty girl."

Everyone laughs and Emily turns a darker shade of red. "It wasn't like that." Emily tries to argue, but Morgan gives her a pointed look. "Well it was, but we talked, I like her, and she gave me her number."

JJ feels something odd when Emily mentions getting the woman's number, but she couldn't place what the feeling was.

"So are you going to call her?" Garcia asks.

Emily shrugs "Yeah maybe after we get back from this case."

Before anyone has the chance to respond Hotch comes out of his office, followed by Rossi "Since everyone is hear let's start the briefing." he says. Everyone gets serious and grabs their things and heads up to the round table room.

Once every one is settled in their seats JJ picks up the remote and starts the presentation. "In Littleton, Colorado, over the past 3 months someone has been kidnapping blonde, blue eyed children between the ages of 6 and 8, torturing them for a two week period before killing them and dumping their bodies in cemeteries. This unsub has taken a total of 6 children alternating between boys and girls. The last body was found yesterday." Pictures of the unsubs work flash across the screen and Garcia turns the other way.

"The cemetery is an interesting dumpsite. Could be a sign of remorse." Morgan says.

Hotch nods "Good point, we can look more into that angle."

JJ continues "The unsub has developed a set schedule. He takes a child keeps him or her for two weeks, then dumps the body at a cemetery, though never the same cemetery. Then he waits another week before kidnapping another child and repeats the same cycle. Though they suffered varying degre"

"I think we are most likely looking for one unsub, nothing says that this is a team thing. It seems to personal." Rossi states.

Emily studies the file intently before saying "Maybe we are looking for someone who was physically abused as a child. That could explain the torture and severe physical abuse." everyone nods in agreement.

"I think we can all rule out the unsub being a woman, considering all the torture." Reid says.

"And the fact that the victims are children." JJ adds. Even though she is not a profiler over the years she has picked up on some of it, and sometimes adds her insight to the discussion.

Hotch stands "We can discuss more on the jet. This unsub looks to be highly organized and leaves no forensic evidence, and if he sticks to his schedule he will take another child in six days so we need to hit the ground running. Wheels up in 30."

Everyone gathers there things and heads out of the room to get ready for the flight. Emily notices JJ lingering a little longer, looking at the pictures on the screen.

"What's wrong JJ?" she asks.

JJ sighs "I just hate cases that involve kids, I mean who could do this to an innocent child."

Emily just shakes her head "We all hate theses cases. It's bad to see anyone's life cut short, but it always hurts a little more when it's a child, so much was taken away from them, they barely had a chance to live. But we always feel better when we catch these sick bastards who do this shit."

JJ sighs again "I just thought after all this time it would be easier."

Emily turns to look her in the eyes "I don't think it will ever get easier, JJ, and that's a good thing. You don't want to lose your emotions and become wrapped up in a life of no feelings." Emily says from experience.

JJ gives her a small smile "Let's get out of here Prentiss, we've got a killer to catch."

Emily smiles "Now that's the attitude I'm looking for Jareau." and together they walk out, ready to do their jobs.


	6. Taking Off

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I just started a summer soccer league and I have games Tuesdays and Thursdays so I may not be able to update everyday. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad so many of you like the story!**

* * *

30 minutes later the team boards the jet. Emily takes the seat next to JJ, who gives her a small smile before returning her attention back to the file she was looking over.

Hotch goes to check with the pilot, and comes back a few minutes later, "We're all set. It's about a 3 hour flight. I also just talked to the M.E. and he said he'd call once he has the latest body ready for us to come and take a look at. Let's go over a few things before we land." He says and turns on his laptop.

Garcia appears on the laptop screen "Hey superheroes, I've got some stats on Littleton, population is approximately 43,639. Majority of those individuals are working class. According to my research, the area is very family-oriented. All our vics come from the nice suburbs of middle-class families."

Hotch smiles "Thanks Garcia."

He turns to the others "Okay, so what do we know?"

Morgan looks up from his file "There's some evidence that the unsub might be remorseful for his crimes, based on the dump sites. I'd like to go check them out in person to see if there's anything significant about them."

Hotch nods "Okay, Prentiss will go with you."

"All of the victims but the last one were taking from relatively public places, two from a local park, one from a grocery store, and one from preschool. He took the last victim from the family's backyard while he was out playing and his mother was right inside. The unsub is definitely getting bolder." Rossi adds.

Reid speaks up "I would like to work a geographical profile and see if there's any where that the victims overlap, maybe they went to the same daycare, or something. I'd also like to see if I can find a comfort zone for the unsub."

Hotch nods again "Okay Reid, check with Garcia for anything you need."

He turns to Rossi "Dave you and I will go over financials and see if there's any obvious overlap or connection between the six families."

Garcia taps a few keys "I've sent the financials to your PDAs bossman so you and Rossi can start going over them before you land."

Hotch nods and then turns to JJ giving her a sympathetic look "The lead detective told me that the media is already in an uproar, so you'll have your hands full with that."

JJ nods "I can handle it sir."

Emily turns to the laptop screen "Hey Garcia, can you get a list of all the children in the area who social service investigated for physical abuse. Go back maybe 20 years."

Garcia gives Emily a mock glare "What did I tell you about starting questions with 'can you', of course I can, I can do anything I am the supreme genius!"

Morgan raises an eyebrow "But why not look into cases of suspected sexual abuse too?"

Emily shakes her head "I don't think this unsub was sexually abused, there's no sign of that kind of rage on his victims. There's really no sexual component at all, which is probably why he changes between boys and girls. I think that if there was a sexual component he'd stick with more a specific type."

Hotch is impressed "Good work Prentiss, that will be a good place to start. Get us that list Garcia."

Garcia nods, "On it, I'll have that list for you faster than a Gaga album goes platinum. Stay safe my babies. Oracle of Quantico out." she says and the screen goes black.

They all chuckle and Hotch shakes his head "Remind me to have her drug tested when we get back."

The team disperses to their respective places on the plane, Hotch and Rossi next to each other discussing the case, Reid on the couch doing some in depth reading and Morgan in the back putting in his headphones. Emily takes her usually seat next to JJ.

JJ puts her file down and turns to face Emily, "So." she says with a smirk on her face "Who is this mysterious woman that Morgan spoke of this morning."

Emily blushes slightly and smiles "Her name is Lisa. She's a neurosurgeon at GW. She's really nice."

JJ raises an eyebrow "So you like her, huh?"

Emily slowly nods "Yeah, she's pretty, and obviously smart, I also like her attitude. She seems kinda like a person you'd like too…"

JJ gets that feeling once again. She finally recognizes it: jealously!  
_I'm not jealous of this Lisa am I? Why would I be, it's not like I would ever date Emily, or would I? No, I must be jealous that Emily is starting a new relationship, and I just got dumped._

JJ while having this internal conversation with herself barely realizes that Emily is still talking.

Emily tilts her head and gives JJ a funny look "You okay JJ, you just kind of spaced out for a second."

JJ nods "Yeah, just thinking."

Emily grins "Well don't think hard, it might kill those super smart brain cells of yours."

Reid hears this and pipes up "Actually Emily, thinking would promote the further development of JJ's brain, so the phrase 'don't think to hard' is really not good advice."

JJ laughs and Emily rolls her eyes "Thanks Reid, I'll keep that in mind next time I give advice."

Reid just nods oblivious to Emily's sarcasm and goes back to reading.

Emily turns back to JJ and sees her yawning "Tired, Jareau. Need some more coffee?" JJ nods. Emily gets up and heads to the kitchenette. She fixes JJ and herself some coffee and digs in the cabinet "Ah, knew these were here." she exclaims and pulls out a bag of Cheetos for JJ.

She grabs the coffee and tucks the Cheetos under her arm. Emily sits the coffee down in front of JJ "Here you go and I have a treat for you." she says waving the bag of Cheetos in front of JJ.

JJ's face lights up and she grabs the Cheetos "You know me so well, what would I do without you Em!"

Emily pretends to think "Well, you already admitted earlier that you get violent without coffee, so I can only imagine what you would be like without food. So I can use my profiling skills to assume that you wouldn't be a very pleasant person to be around."

JJ slaps Emily's arm "You are such a smartass."

Emily just smirks good naturedly and sips her coffee "It must be a Prentiss thing."

JJ gives her a smile and goes back to studying the case file. Emily sighs and grabs her file, hoping to find something that could help them solve the case.

Soon Emily hears soft breathing, she turns and sees JJ sleeping. She smiles affectionately and eases the file out of her hands setting it down on the table. She takes off her suit jacket and drapes it over the sleeping blonde, before stroking some of the hair out of her face. She looks around and sees Morgan watching her, he winks at her and gives her a thumbs up. She smiles sweetly at him looking around to make sure no one else is watching and gives him the finger. She chuckles when his jaw drops and closes her eyes to get some much needed rest.


	7. Let's Do This

**A/N: Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, I didn't think so many people would like this story :)**

* * *

Emily opens her eyes and sighs happily, feeling a warm body pressed against her side. It takes her a second to realize that the warm body is JJ, and that they are about the land.

"JJ." she whispers softly and gets a grunt in response "Come on JJ, honey time to wake up." she says in a singsong voice.

"Just go without me." JJ mumbles into Emily's side.

Emily chuckles "Well, that's kind of impossible, since you a practically sleeping on me."

JJ sits up and blushes profusely "Sorry Em."

"No problem." Emily pretends to look intently at her shirt "I think this drool will come out after I wash this. And I am rather honored that you considered me to be such a good pillow."

JJ looks shocked "I so did not drool on you." she says uncertainly.

Emily looks at her shirt again "No, you didn't, but I thought it would wake you up if I told you that you did."

JJ shoots her a glare "You are cruel Emily Prentiss."

Emily shrugs "Whatever you say JJ, but I'll remember that the next time I get coffee."

JJ sighs and pouts "Guess I can't win this argument can I?"

Emily shakes her head "Nope, No you can't. I'm a lost cause."

JJ smiles "That you are, Emily."

They both share a laugh before gathering their things.

The jet lands and Hotch stands up, "Okay once we get to the precinct Morgan and Prentiss someone will take you to the dumpsites, the rest of us will stay there and get started on a preliminary profile."

The team grabs their bags and head off the jet where bureau SUVs are waiting for them. 20 minutes later they arrive at the precinct and the lead detective comes out to greet them.

The detective holds out his hand "Detective Cole Lowinsky, Littleton PD."

Hotch shakes his hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Unit Chief SSA Hotchner, and these are SSAs Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau and Dr. Spencer Reid."

The detective nods at them all "You said two of your agents want to see the dump sites, this is Lieutenant Brown, he will take them there."

Hotch nods "Go head and check out the dumpsites Prentiss and Morgan. Then report back here."

The detective leads the others inside and into a small back room "We have all the evidence, files, and the whiteboard you asked for." He says motioning inside of the room. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or any of the officers."

"Thanks detective, we can take it from here." Hotch says.

The detective nods before leaving the room.

Hotch turns to JJ "Draft a press release to try to calm the media down. We may need their help later to catch this bastard."

JJ nods "On, it sir."

He then turns to Reid who already putting up a map and drawing what would seem to an outsider random lines, but Hotch knows that he is already calculating and analyzing in his head "Once you have a region narrowed down let us know Reid, it could help Garcia in compiling a suspect list."

Reid nods "Got it, sir."

He gives Rossi a smirk "I guess it's you and me going through all the good stuff."

Rossi rolls his eyes "Oh goody Aaron, you know how much I love going through financial records almost as much as I love getting married."

Hotch pats his shoulder "That's one thing I like about you Dave, you are always so positive and enthusiastic about things." he says sarcastically. He and Rossi sit down going through the victim's parent's financial records to see if they can find some sort of connection.

CMCMCMCMCM

Emily and Morgan follow the officer to the cemetery. They get out the SUV and the officer approaches them "I was thinking of heading back to the station, can you guys find your way back?"

Morgan nods "Yeah, thanks man." he says patting his shoulder as they walk by.

Emily studies the file, "According to the report, the body should be over there." She says, pointing towards a cluster of tombstones.

They approach the area slowly, looking for any clue that could say something about the unsub.

"Okay, the body was left here, right in front of this grave." Emily says pointing right in front of tehm.

Morgan sighs in frustration, "I don't see anything that can be useful."

Emily squints at the tombstone, "This boy was only 7 when they died. Wasn't that the same age as are victim?"

Morgan checks the file and nods "Yeah and the victim was a male too. It's almost like he is symbolically bury him. We should probably take a look at the photos of the other dumpsites to see if that is the case for the other victims, and it will save us time."

They study the photos of the dumpsites and are able to see that the victims' ages and gender match the tombstones they were put in front of.

"I guess we better head back to the station and see what the others have come up with." Emily says and she and Morgan head back to the SUV.

"I'm going to let Hotch now we are on our way back." she says and shoots him a quick text.

Back at the precinct the others are diligently working on their respective tasks.

Hotch's phone buzzes "Hotchner." he answers. "Okay thanks. I'll send some of my agents over shortly."

Hotch turns to the others "That was the M.E., I'm going to send Morgan and Prentiss over to check out his findings."

Hotch sees Prentiss text and chuckles "Perfect timing. They are done and on their way back." He presses the call button on his phone.

"Prentiss." Emily answers.

"Hey Prentiss its Hotch. I just got a call from the M.E. and he's ready for us. Can you and Morgan go check out the body and his findings?"

"Yeah, sure Hotch, we were on our way back anyways."

"I know, just saw your text."

Emily smiles "You planned this didn't you? Always trying to keep me and Morgan out of everyone's hair."

Hotch chuckles "Yes, that's definitely what I did Prentiss. Make sure you guys hurry back, we have loads of paperwork to go through."

Emily laughs "In that case, I'll make sure we take our time. Bye Hotch."

"Bye Prentiss. I'll text you the address of the M.E.'s office." he says before hanging up and shaking his head.

Emily turns to Morgan "It looks like you and me are going on another field trip buddy. This time to the M.E.'s office." she says while putting the address into the GPS.

Morgan chuckles "I guess Hotch is trying to keep us away from everyone again."

Emily nods "Yep, I called him out on it this time."

Morgan throws a glance in Emily's direction "So Princess." he says in an airy voice.

Emily raises an eyebrow, slightly amused at his sudden cheeriness "Yes Morgan?"

"How'd it go last night with Lisa?"

Emily groans and rolls her eyes "Do you really think I am going to tell you what happened."

"Aww come on Prentiss, please."

"Fine." Emily huffs before smirking "I'll tell you one thing: that woman really knows how to use her tongue."

Morgan whistles "Go head Prentiss. You always get the good ones."

Emily shrugs "Well judging from her reaction, I wasn't too bad myself."

Morgan laughs out loud "I might have to revoke your status as my wingman, you might steal all the ladies."

On a more serious note Emily asks "What are the odds that we will catch this guy before he takes another kid?"

Morgan sighs and looks at her "Not good Prentiss, not good at all."

Emily sits back in her seat "Yeah that's what I thought too."

They are silent the rest of the ride to the M.E.'s office, going over the facts of the case trying to see if there was something they missed.


	8. Interesting Discoveries

**A/N: New Chapter. Sorry for the delay was celebrating Father's Day with my old man. But I started on the next chapter and might put it up today. **

* * *

20 minutes later Morgan and Emily arrive and are greeted by the M.E.

"Dr. Reynolds, nice to meet you agents, though I wish it was under different circumstances." he says.

Morgan nods "As do we, but show us what you've got, it might be able to help."

"Of course, right this way." he says leading back to the examination room.

"On all six victims I found a small puncture wound on the side of their necks, I'm assuming it's from a taser and it was most likely used to subdue the victim. There is severe bruising all over the body, most likely from a beating from fists. There are also a variety of stab wounds on the body, I can assume they were made from different weapons. I also found severe electrical burns as well as cigarette burns on all the victims, though there seems to be no exact pattern to these burns."

Emily slowly clenches and unclenches her fists, she couldn't wait to get her hands on the bastard who did this. "Any sign of sexual abuse, Doctor." she asks.

The M.E. shakes his head "No, that was actually the only part of the body that this bastard didn't seem to touch, thankfully."

"Is there anything that is significant or stands out to you Doctor?" Morgan asks.

"Only that whoever did this is well versed with a knife. Come here." he says motioning them closer to the victim. "All the victims were killed by a single slash along the neck severing there carotid, so they bled out rather quickly, but look at the cut."

Emily takes a closer look "It's a smooth cut, no hesitation marks. Well it's his sixth victim so it is expected that he has perfected his M.O."

The doctor nods, "But now here's a picture of the first victim." he says handing them a photo.

"It's a smooth cut too, no hesitation marks." Emily says to Morgan. "That means he's either done this before or has some kind of background, possibly a hunter or in the medical field."

"That's what I concluded." the doctor states.

Morgan nods "Thank you for your help, Doctor, if you find anything else give us a call." he says handing the M.E. his card.

"You're welcome, agents just find the son of a bitch who did this so I don't end up with any more children on my table."

Emily gives him a small smile "We'll do our best."

She and Morgan exit the M.E.'s office pondering over what they have just learned. "I'm going to call Hotch, and tell him we are on our way back."

Morgan nods and starts the SUV. Emily dials Hotch, "Hotchner." he answers on the second ring.

"Hey Hotch, it's Emily. Morgan and I are done at the M.E.'s so we are on our way back now. We should be there in less than half an hour."

"Alright see you then Prentiss." he hangs up.

Emily starts to say good bye but then realizes that Hotch has already hung up. "Well, they are expecting us." she says to Morgan and he nods in response.

Back at the precinct Hotch gets everyone's attention "Morgan and Prentiss are on their way back and should be here soon. We'll discuss everything we have learned so far when they get here. JJ are you ready to give a press confrence?"

JJ nods "Yes sir, I'll go gather the reports, we should be ready in about 20 minutes."

JJ gathers the reporters and looks at her watch and sees that it is well past lunch time and none of them have eaten, she shakes her head and goes to find and officer who help her get some food. JJ approaches asks an officer "Excuse me sir, are there any food places around here that deliver?"

He smiles "There's a pizza place a couple of blocks from here they deliver pretty fast. I can get you a menu."

JJ smiles back "Thanks, those guys will forget to eat if I don't remind them." she says with a roll of her eyes.

"I know what you mean Ma'am, a lot of my buddies around here are like that. Sometimes we get so into the job we just forget things like that." he digs around in his desk draw for the menu. "Ah, here you go."

"Thanks." JJ says and heads off to order.

20 minutes later, JJ steps out of the station and in front of the now gathered crowd of reporters "Good Afternoon, I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, media spokeswoman of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. We are here to assist Littleton PD in catching whoever is responsible for the recent abductions and murders of 6 local children. If you have any information that can help please call the number at the bottom of the screen. I will not be answering any questions at this time, but we hope to have your assistance in this ongoing investigation. Thank You."

Morgan and Prentiss arrive just in time to catch JJ's press conference.

"Damn, she's always so good up there." Morgan says in admiration.

Emily nods "Yeah, I could never do that, it would take all my self control not to curse out those reporters."

They precinct head back to the room where the rest of the team is. "Hey guys." Morgan greets them.

"Alright, let's go over what know." Hotch says, wanting to get to work right away.

"Where's JJ?" Emily asks.

Reid looks up "She was right here a minute ago."

JJ enters the room with several boxes of pizza "Here I am and we can get back to work after we all eat first." Morgan and Emily grin and head straight to the pizza.

Rossi smirks at Hotch and says "We all know who the real boss of this team is."

Hotch ignores him and smiles at JJ "Thanks JJ, I completely forgot about lunch."

JJ chuckles "Of course you did, but that's why they pay me the big bucks, to keep you all in line." she says with a wink.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The now well fed BAU team gets right back to work.

"Okay Morgan and Prentiss what did you find out." Hotch asks.

Morgan looks at Emily and nods for her to start. "Well at the dumpsites we found that the unsub would leave the victim's body in front of the grave where the person buried was the same when they died as the victim. We thought this could be him symbolically burying the victim, and possibly showing that he was remorseful."

She turns to Morgan and he continues "At the M.E. we found that the victims had severe bruising from the beatings the unsub gave them, varying stab wounds and and a great amount of electrical and cigarette burns, but there was no sign of any sexual abuse. All the victims were killed by slashing their throats, but the interesting part is that the cut is clean and there are no hesitation marks. So we are thinking that the unsub has some sort of medical experience or is into hunting.

Hotch nods "Good work guys. This will definitely help us with the profile."

Hotch turns to Reid "What have you got Reid."

Reid clears his throat "Well, I was able to narrow down a region which I believe to be the unsub's comfort zone, he may very well live in this area. Also, I was able to find some overlap between the victims, but nothing definite. They all used the same grocery store, and four of the six victims went to the same church, but they all went to a variety of schools and daycares."

"That's great Reid, see if you can figure out what's in that comfort zone. Check with Garcia for that."

He sighs "Rossi and I have been going over the victim's families financials and there is some overlap here and there but nothing significant. I think we need Garcia to help us dig deeper."

"So we are no closer to figuring out how the unsub targets his victims." Rossi states.

They all sigh at this realization and fall into silence. That silence is broken when the detective comes in "Agent Hotchner, Matthew Campbell, the latest victim, parent's are here."

Hotch nods "Thanks detective, I'll send someone in to talk to them shortly."

Hotch turns to the team "Prentiss, JJ, I want you guys to interview the parents, see if they noticed anything out of the ordinary or anyone who would be able to get to their son."

Emily nods "Yes sir." she turns and gives JJ a small smile and they head too interview, the grieving parents.


	9. Emotionally Drained

**A/N: Feeling a bit ambitious so here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer, hope you like. I have a game tomorrow so I might not be able to post the next chapter. **

* * *

JJ and Emily enter the interview room and their hearts break at the sight of the parents. They take a seat across from the parents.

"We are very sorry for you loss Mr. and Mrs. Campbell." JJ says.

They only nod, because they already heard those exact words too many times for them to have any real meaning.

Emily takes control of the interview, she notices Mrs. Campbell is holding a picture "Is that Matthew?" Emily asks gently and Mrs. Campbell nods.

"Tell us about him."

Mrs. Campbell takes a deep breath "He was such a good boy." she says and smiles at her husband. "Matt was very outgoing, I remember on the first day of kindergarten the teacher told us he had made friends with basically everyone in his class." she says through the tears. Mr. Campbell hugs her, pulling her closer.

"He was always smiling. Right before**—**before they took him. He had just joined the soccer team and he was so excited about it." Mr. Campbell says. "I remember the first time he scored a goal, he was so happy. He had so much to live for, how could anyone do this to him?" he asks and his voice cracks with emotion.

Emily puts a comforting hand on his knee "That's what we are trying to find out. Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?"

They both nod. Emily proceeds "Did you notice anyone strange that was spending extra time around you or Matthew or paying extra attention to him."

They look at each other and then both shake their heads. "On the day that Matthew was abducted do you remember anything out of the ordinary?"

Mr. Campbell looks at his sadly wife "I wasn't there, I was out on business. Maybe if I had been there**—**" his voice cracks and he breaks down. Emily and JJ exchange a sympathetic look and allow the couple a moment to gather their emotions. Finally Mr. Campbell looks up at them "I'm sorry agents**—**"

"You don't have to apologize for anything." JJ says gently. "We just have one more question, can you give us a list of people who would have access to your home?"

Mrs. Campbell nods "Of course agents."

While the Campbells write down the names of people that have access to their home JJ and Emily step outside. "All things about this case point to a stranger abduction, but the Matthew was the only victim to be taken from his home. That's why I'm thinking that maybe there's one person who has access to all of the victims' homes, but just didn't abduct the children there."

JJ looks in the window of the interview room and shakes her head "They are so broken. I wish we could do something for them."

Emily gently squeezes her shoulder "We will find who did this, and they will pay. And hopefully all the families can get some closure."

The Campbells come out the interview room and Mrs. Campbell hands Emily the list.

"Here's everyone we can think of who would have access to our homes." she says.

Emily gives her a small smile "Thank you both, for your time, I know this wasn't easy."

JJ and Emily walk the Campbells out to their car. "If you can think of anything else or if you need anything at all please give me a call."

Mrs. Campbell gives her a polite smile "Thank you Agent, please find who did this to our son."

Emily gently squeezes her hand "We will do our best and we will let you know when we do."

JJ and Emily watch the Campbells drive away before walking back into the station. "That sucked." JJ says.

Emily nods "I concur."

They walk back to the room where the team is. Hotch looks up at them "Any news."

JJ shakes her head "Not really. Nothing standing out to them on the day of the abduction. The father wasn't there, but I'm positive that he isn't involved. They did give us a list of names of people who had access to their home which I'm going to send to Garcia to check out."

Hotch runs a hand down his face and sighs in frustration. He takes a look at his watch "Okay, its 6 now. Why don't we work until 8 and then call it a night. Then we can look at everything with fresh eyes tomorrow."

The team nods and everyone returns to going over the information, hoping to find something to break the case.

"Hey I think I've got something." Reid says. "Over the past 6 months all of the victim's homes were worked on, by the same local contracting company, though for a variety of reasons. I'm going to call Garcia and see if there is some overlap between workers."

Reid dials Garcia "This the office of the 8th wonder of the world, the all knowing Penelope Garcia, how may I blow your mind today?" Everyone chuckles.

"Hey Garcia, its Reid. Can you see if any of the workers from Ridgley's Home Improvement worked on all 6 of the victims homes."

"On it, boy genius, just give me a sec." she says her fingers flying across the keys. Her search comes up empty.

"Sorry, no overlap between workers."

Reid sighs "Okay, thanks Garcia." "You're welcome. Good bye munchkins. Oracle of Quantico out!" she says hanging up. The others return to their work, slightly disheartened that the lead didn't turn out.

CMCMCMCMCM

Several hours later Hotch glances at his watch, it would already later than he expected "Alright its 9 now and we aren't any closer to finding this S.O.B. let's head back to the hotel get some rest and get back at it tomorrow." The team gathers there things slowly, reluctant to stop working. They head to their respective SUVs tired and disappointed.

Once at the hotel they wait for JJ to get there room keys and are chatting quietly.

She returns slightly annoyed "Okay they only saved us three rooms so we are going to have to pair up." she says to Hotch.

Hotch sighs "Prentiss and JJ you are together, Reid and Morgan, and Rossi you are with me. We meet here tomorrow at 8."

Morgan sighs, pretending to be upset "Why am I always stuck with pretty boy, he snores."

"I do not." Reid objects, but it comes out more like a squeak. The group laughs at him and pick up their bags heading towards the elevator.

Emily grabs JJ's bag and smiles "You look dead on your feet Jareau." she says.

"Thanks, Em. Way to make a girl feel special." she says with a chuckle as they step on top the elevator with the rest of the team.

Once they reach their floor they exit the elevator and bid each other good night. JJ slides the key card into the slot, opens the door, and turns on the light. Emily follows her in and locks the door. "Here you go. Remind me never to carry your bag again, what do you do, pack your whole house for one trip." she says teasingly handing JJ her bag.

JJ rolls her eyes "No one told you to take my bag and it's not even that heavy."

Emily laughs and flops down on her bed "It really wasn't heavy, I was just like messing with you."

JJ huffs, pretending to be annoyed "Prentiss sometimes, I forget you are an adult." she says unpacking her bag. "Hey Emily, mind if I shower first?" Emily shakes her head "No, have at it JJ." she says with a yawn.

Emily watches JJ as she retreats to the bathroom, admiring her form. She shakes her head "Cut it out Prentiss, don't go there." she says to herself. She grabs the remote to watch some T.V. and take her mind off the days events.

Emily was dozing and watching T.V. when she hears her ring. "Prentiss." she answers gruffly.

She hears laughter ring through the phone "Is that how you always answer the phone Emily?" an amused voice asks.

Emily smiles "Hey Lisa, sorry wasn't expecting you to call. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just are you free tomorrow night?" she asks.

Emily sighs "Actually no, I'm working a case so I don't know when I'll be home, but definitely not by tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no worries. Duty calls right."

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get back and we can reschedule, okay."

"That sounds good, but you sound tired Emily, so I'll let you get some sleep."

"Yeah this case, is a bad one."

"Well kick some criminal ass, good night Emily. Can't wait to see you."

Emily grins "I can't wait either Lisa, Good Night." she says and hangs up as JJ emerges from the bathroom.

"Who was that?" JJ asks. Emily blushes, slightly "It was Lisa."

"Oh." JJ says more harshly than she intended to.

Emily looks at her confusedly, she could have sworn she saw anger flash across JJ's face for a second.

"Is everything okay JJ." she asks.

"Nothing's wrong." JJ snaps.

Emily grabs her stuff and heads to the bathroom. _Why would JJ be mad at me_ she wonders.

30 minutes later Emily emerges from the bathroom, feeling fresh, but hungry. JJ is lying on the bed watching T.V. and she smiles at Emily.

"Hey Em, come here."

Emily nods, approaching her slowly, slighty afraid that JJ might snap at her again.

JJ rolls her eyes when she sees how Emily is walking towards her "I'm not going to hurt you Emily."

Emily grins "Can't be too sure about anyone these days." she says sitting down next to JJ.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier, I don't know what's wrong with me, I just have been feeling so weird lately." _When you talk about Lisa_ she wants to say.

Emily smiles softly "It's okay JJ, we all have our bad days, but if there's anything you want to talk about I'm here."

JJ nods and snuggles into Emily's side and looks up at her "You know you are my best friend right?"

Before Emily can answer her stomach growls.

JJ laughs "I guess somebody's hungry."

Emily laughs too "Yeah. I'm going to see if I can find a vending machine with some snacks." she grabbing some sweats and throwing them over her pajamas.

She heads toward the door and then turns around "Oh and JJ." she says.

JJ turns to face her "Hmmm?"

"You are my best friend too, I don't know what I would do without you honestly." Emily says quietly.

JJ sees the raw emotion in Emily's eyes, something that is so rare for the woman who is the queen of compartmentalizing and gives her a big smile. Emily returns the smile before slipping out the door.

Emily finds the vending machines and groans when she sees Morgan there.

Morgan smiles "Hey Prentiss, what's it like sharing a room with JJ."

Emily rolls her eyes "Morgan, it's not like we haven't shared a room before."

Morgan grins "But its different this time, you might try to make a move on her."

Emily chuckles "Yeah Morgan I'm definitely going to try to seduce JJ in the middle of a case in a hotel room. If that's what you think then I don't know how you got on this team."

Morgan just shrugs "Well, you do have a way with the ladies. Good Night Prentiss." he says, heading back to his hotel room.

Emily shakes her head and goes to the vending machine to get her late night snack.

JJ lifts her head and sees Emily struggling to get into the door "Gee, Emily did you buy the whole vending machine."

Emily huffs "Well, I was hungry and I thought you might want something to." JJ walks over to see what Emily has gotten and grabs the pack of Oreos.

"Hey, I wanted those, it was the last one." Emily exclaims.

JJ gives her a sad pout "Can I please have them Emily." she asks.

Emily rolls her eyes "Fine, you're lucky I like you JJ." she grumbles.

JJ gives her a big grin and opens up the Oreos munching happily. Emily grabs the remote and settles on her bed, flipping through channels.

"Ooh stop here." JJ suddenly calls out.

Emily raises her eyebrow and stops on the channel that Big Brother is on.

"What?" JJ asks.

Emily shakes her head "Nothing, I just didn't peg you as the reality show type." JJ doesn't respond, already engrossed in the show. Emily eats her snacks and tries to watch T.V., but slowly drifts off to sleep.

Emily wakes up to JJ shaking her, "Hey Em, you might want to get more comfortable." Emily clears her throat "Your show is over." JJ nods "I saved you an Oreo." she says handing it to Emily.

Emily smiles "Thanks."

They both get situated in their beds and Emily reaches over to turn off light on the table between them.

"Good Night JJ."

"Good Night Em."

And they slowly drift off to sleep.


	10. A Fresh Start

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I broke my ankle. No more soccer for a while so that means I can focus on updating this story :) Thanks for all the Reviews**

* * *

Emily is woken by the sound of an alarm going off. She groans and hits the snooze button before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looks at JJ across the room, who is still sound asleep.

_She's so beautiful when she sleeps._ Emily thinks to herself. She gets up and stretches deciding she will let JJ sleep a little longer and heads to the shower first.

Emily walks out of the bathroom and sees JJ getting ready.

"Good Morning Emily."

"Morning, JJ bathroom's all yours." JJ smiles

"Thanks for letting me sleep a little longer."

"No problem, I know that you are not much of a morning person." JJ just grins and heads toward the bathroom.

45 minutes later JJ and Emily are heading down to the lobby. As they exit the elevator they see that the rest of the team is already there. "Are we late?" JJ asks.

"No they, it's just that they are guys and everything's so simple for them. They just throw on some clothes and say they are ready."

JJ turns to look at Emily and says "I can see why you are into women now, we are so much more sophisticated." they both burst out laughing.

Morgan raises an eyebrow "What's so funny?" he asks. "

Oh, nothing." they both reply simultaneously and start laughing again.

"Riiight." Morgan says.

They head out to parking lot."Prentiss and JJ, since you are the last ones here you can get everyone coffee and some breakfast and meet us at the station." Hotch says once they reach the SUVs.

Emily groans and whispers to JJ "So we get punished for being more sophisticated."

JJ starts to giggle and pokes Emily in her side "Stop making me laugh so much."

Emily pretends to be offended "Well, I can't help it that I'm just so damn funny."

Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan all drive to the station and JJ and Emily head towards a nearby diner.

Emily suddenly turns to JJ "What do you say we just ditch and go on a road trip."

JJ chuckles "I'm not sure Hotch would appreciate that and I know Strauss wouldn't."

Emily sighs "You are no fun Jareau."

They arrive at a local diner and order breakfast and coffee to feed the rest of the team. Once they leave the diner Emily grumbles "I didn't like the attitude that lady was giving us for ordering all that food. I was tempted to pull my sidearm and tell her to give it to us for free."

JJ bursts out laughing "Sometimes I wonder how you got into the FBI, how did you pass your psych evals?"

Emily gives her a mischievous grin "Who says I passed them, after all I am a Prentiss, those connections do have some perks." Emily starts the SUV and drives and starts driving towards the station.

"Did you parents ever pull strings for you?" JJ asks suddenly.

Emily is caught off guard by the question "You mean for me to get this job." JJ nods.

Emily clenches the steering wheel tightly "Just because I could have everything I ever wanted, doesn't mean I did. I worked my ass off to get where I am today, I thought you would be able to see that JJ." she says bitterly.

"I.." JJ says unable to say anything else.

The rest of the car ride is spent in a tense silence. When they reach the police station, Emily grabs some of the food and gets out the SUV in a hurry.

"Wait, Emily." JJ calls, but Emily ignores her.

"Shit." she says "I fucked up bad." JJ grabs the rest of the food and the coffee, heading into the station, hoping she can fix things with Emily.

Emily waits for JJ to catch up but doesn't say anything. She and JJ enter the room with the team together. "Here's the food." Emily says setting it down on the table grabbing a plate for herself and coffee. She then heads to the back of the room pulls up a chair and sits down. Everyone else is eating the food talking and joking and Morgan notices Emily sitting in the back of the room looking at some paperwork.

He walks over "Everything alright Prentiss?" he asks.

Emily nods not bothering to look up "Yeah, I just want to find something to break this case."

"Okay." he says, not completely convinced with her answer but decides to let her be. He looks at her one more time before heading back over to the others.

Emily is looking over the list of individuals suspected to be abused as children in the area, and she knows its way to long to check out everyone. She sighs in frustration and looks up to see JJ looking at her. She quickly looks away still upset at the blonde. Part of the reason why she was so upset is that, she didn't expect JJ to ask anything like that. The answer should have been clear, that she would never use her name to pull strings, it hurt her that JJ would believe otherwise.

Emily pulls out her phone and sees that she has a new text. She opens it and sees its from Lisa.

_Hey Emily, just wanted to say good morning and wish you luck on your case. –Lisa_

Emily smiles and types back:

_Hey Lisa, good morning to you, thanks for the text. It made me feel 10 times better. Cant wait to see you when I get back._

Hotch looks around and sees that everyone is finished eating. "Okay guys, let's get to work. Prentiss you can help Reid work victimology, there's a connection somewhere and we have to find it." They smile at each other and both nod.

Hotch continues "The rest of us will be going over all the records of the families. I know it's a lot but it's all we have to go on right now. The rest of the families should be coming in soon so we can interview them. If we don't find anything to add, we can give the profile to the detectives and officers at noon, but until then let's see if we can find something to nail this guy."

The team quickly settles down and gets to work. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Morgan are silently combing through financials and Emily and Reid are working hard trying to find some type of connection between the victims.

An hour later Morgan's phone buzzes "Hey Baby girl, you're on speaker, what have you got for us?"

Garcia sighs "Not much I'm afraid, I have searched and searched and found no similar crimes across to country and even went so far to look into our wonderful neighbor Canada. All the connections between the families I have I've already sent you. I'm sorry I couldn't find more."

"Its fine, Garcia. Just keep digging." Hotch says.

"Will do boss. If there's anything you need, you know where to find me. Garcia out." she says slightly disheartened.

Hotch turns to face his now discouraged team "The connection is here somewhere guys we just have to find it, keep looking." he says. They keep looking, hoping to find that small detail that could break the case.


	11. Unwinding

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

Emily sighs and leans against the wall next to Morgan. They had just finished interviewing the last family and they were nowhere closer to solving the case.

"It's almost like the unsub doesn't exist he's a ghost." Morgan says with frustration.

Emily nods "I know. I feel like the connection is staring us in the face."

They head back to the conference room where the team is and sits down. Hotch turns to JJ and Rossi "Any luck with your families?"

Rossi shakes his head "Nope. They noticed nothing out of the ordinary, and they don't know anyone who would do this."

"Same deal with us Hotch." Morgan says.

Hotch sighs and curses under his breath. They really were running out of things to go on. "Well all we can do is keep looking at the records." he says. The team continues going over the records, though at this point they are afraid nothing will help them solve this case.

Around 11, the team is snapped out of their work by the sound of a woman screaming and a man shouting. They all instantly reach for their sidearms and head to the front of the station. They holster their weapons when they see the detective and what seems to be her husband holding up a woman. "Get the lady a chair." the detective calls out, and one of the officers brings up a chair, the detective and the husband ease the pregnant woman into a chair.

The detective heads over to the team "Hotchner, I think the fucker took another kid." he growls.

The team is shocked, "But it's only been three days." Reid finally says, breaking the silence.

Hotch turns back to the detective "Do you have a picture of the child detective?"

The detective shakes his head "Don't need one, those are my neighbors, it's their girl Sydney she's got blonde hair and blue eyes like the rest of them."

Hotch nods "Dave, you and I will talk to the parents, Morgan and Emily head to the scene while it's still fresh. JJ the media is going to make a run with this can you release a statement saying we've got everything under control."

Hotch turns to the detective "Can you tell your officers not to touch anything and get someone to take my agents there."

The detective nods "I'll go make that call and John over there can take them." he says pointing at one of the LEOs. "John, take these two agents to the Wilson's house." The officer nods and waits for Morgan and Emily to follow him.

Emily and Morgan arrive at the scene and are greeted by an officer. "It looks like the guy broke into the back porch and took the girl. Her mother said she was out there playing and she was right inside, the father was up in his office. We haven't touched anything at the scene."

Emily and Morgan head around back, they get a look at the porch and Emily shakes her head "He's getting braver, and he's escalating. It may turn into a spree."

Emily steps inside the porch and walks over to where some dolls are laying "So I'm Sydney. I'm over here playing with my dolls with my back to the door so I won't see him."

Morgan approaches to door "And I'm the unsub. I see that your back is turned so I head towards the porch."

"But the door is locked so how do you get in."

"I pick the lock, it looks simple enough."

Emily nods "Okay what next."

"Then I'll look inside to see if the mother is looking this way and she's not. So I approach you slowly and grab you from behind."

Emily shakes her head "But I would scream, and the mother is right inside so she would hear me. Unless it's someone I know, so I don't scream."

Morgan nods "The unsub has to be someone all these kids know, there's no other explanation for it."

Emily sighs "And that means it's probably someone the parents all know as well, they just don't know who it is."

They step out the porch and something shiny catches Morgan's eye. "Hey what's this?" he asks pulling out a latex glove and picking it up.

Emily turns around "Looks like a utility tool. The unsub probably used it to pick the lock. Get one of the officers to bag it for evidence, it might have prints but I doubt it."

Morgan looks over the tool and then looks up at Emily "Prentiss we might have just caught a break, how many people around here have the initials LJ?" he asks pointing to the initials carved into the tool.

Emily smiles "Derek you might have just saved a kid."

Emily pulls out her phone a dials Garcia "Hey Garcia."

"Hey Emster, thought you guys might have forgotten about me here. What can I do for you?"

"Can you get a list of people from Littleton with the initial LJ, start with those who have a record."

"On it sweetness, I'll have it for you faster than the speed of light. Garcia out." Garcia says, slightly cheered that she has something to do.

Emily turns to Morgan and grins "Let's get back to the station so we can share the good news with the others."

Emily and Morgan arrive at the station and walk into the conference room smiling. Hotch looks up at them "Please tell me that those smiles mean you've found a lead."

Emily nods "More than a lead, at the scene Morgan found a utility tool with the initials LJ on it, and it probably belongs to our unsub. We already have Garcia running names for us."

Hotch nods his approval "That's great anything elese?"

Morgan nods "Based on what we saw, the kids have to know the unsub. The mother was right inside and would have been able to here the daughter scream if she had, so we concluded that she didn't scream because she most likely knew the unsub."

Reid suddenly looks up "I think maybe the unsub is showing kids the other side of life. I mean, all these kids come from well-off middle class families, with good parents, where the biggest discipline they get might be getting scolded for not taking out the trash. Maybe he is showing the abusive life he lived. It's almost as if he's jealous of the stability and kindness they have at home that he has to take it away."

Everyone nods in agreement. Hotch looks around the room "Good job Reid. I think we are ready to give the profile."

"We are looking from a white male, most likely blonde with blue eyes in his early 30s to mid 40s. He gets along well with others, most of the time." Hotch begins.

Rossi steps forward "This man is probably someone you wouldn't think twice about, the delivery guy, a cashier, someone who you see on a regular basis, but don't really notice. He is not very social but will make small talk when he has to."

Emily continues "One thing you will notice about this man is that he is more comfortable around children than adults. He may also become very angry when a parent yells at their child or physically disciplines them in public, though he would not say anything directly to the parent."

Reid points to his map "We believe this area is his comfort zone, he most likely resides in this area, and he also abducts in this area."

Morgan steps forward "The most important thing is to have parents keep an eye on their children, make sure they know where they are at all times."

He nods to Hotch who looks around at the group of officers and detectives "Thank you for your time. That is all."

The officers disperse and the team heads back to the conference room. "We've given the profile, so all we can do know is wait for JJ to give her press conference and hope that someone out there knows this bastard."

He turns to JJ, "How close are you to finishing."

"I just added that his initials might be LJ to the statement so I'm ready."

Hotch nods "Good, let's go then."

JJ steps out to the podium "Good afternoon, as you know the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit has been assisting in investigation of the recent abductions and murders of six local children. At this time we are ready to release to the public the following information: The man we are looking for is white, and most likely has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is in his early 30s to mid 40s. He most likely has a menial job that requires minimal social interaction, he's someone you would see on a daily basis but wouldn't think much of. This man may also have the initials LJ. So if you know anyone at that fits this description please come forward. And now I will answer a few questions."

"Is it true that another girl was abducted today."

JJ nods "Yes it is true, Sydney Gleeson was abducted this morning and we asks that your thoughts and prayers go out to the Gleesons and please respect their privacy."

"Is the killer someone from around here?"

JJ nods "We believe that the killer is someone who grew up in this area, if not Littleton, then one of the surrounding towns."

"Can you confirm that Sydney Gleeson's body was found half an hour ago at a local cemetery."

JJ is caught off guard by this question but recovers almost immediately "No I cannot, Sydney Gleeson is still alive as far as we know, and we will continue to believe that until we have evidence that proves otherwise. That is all the questions all answer for now, thank you."

JJ strides back into the station "What the fuck was that, did they find a body."

Hotch shakes his head "No. I have no idea where that came from, great job out there Jareau."

JJ nods "Let's hope it's good enough to catch this bastard."

The team heads back to the conference room and Morgan's phone buzzes. He picks it up "Hey Garcia, you're on speaker."

"Hello crime fighters, I've got some good news. I did some super deep digging and I think I found a connection. All the family's used a cleaning service that hired out individuals of private companies to perform their services. Now I checked and two individuals from Johnson's Cleaning Company worked at all the victim's home, I'm sending you the information as we speak. And may I add that one of the employees has the initials L and J and has worked at all the victim's houses."

"Thanks Garcia, you are a lifesaver." Hotch says.

"Awww, sir you only say that because it's the truth. Come home safely. Queen of all things cyber out."

As soon as the information comes through they start looking over it. The two solid suspects are Liam Johnson, age 32, who has a record and his father George Johnson age 56, who has started the company and has no record.

"Do you think they could be working as a team?" Reid asks.

Emily shakes her head "No I don't think so. The profile points to a loner. I'm leaning more towards Liam as the unsub, he has a record, and social service reports show there was suspicion over whether he was abused as a child. Plus his initials are LJ"

Hotch nods "I think Prentiss is right, but just to be safe we are going to check both of them out. Rossi and Reid go see if you can get George Johnson to come in for questioning. Emily and Morgan, you go see if you can get Liam to come in. JJ and I will stay here and talk to the families about both of them. Be careful, one of them could very well be the unsub. I'll have backup on standby, if things go south they should be able to get there in 10 minutes or less." and with that they are dismissed.

JJ shoots Emily a glance that says be careful. Emily just nods, still slightly upset at JJ for what happened earlier. Rossi and Reid and Morgan and Emily head to their respective SUVs to find, who they hope is the unsub.


	12. Into The Fire

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. **

* * *

Morgan starts the SUV and Emily enters Liam's address into the GPS.

"According to the info Garcia gave us, Liam Johnson lives in a house which his grandmother left him. So its pretty old and its about 10 minutes from here." Emily says.

Morgan turns to her "I wonder why Hotch sent us to Liam's address, he's most likely the unsub."

Emily grins at him "Probably because he thought Reid and Rossi couldn't handle him." she jokes.

Morgan laughs "Yeah they don't call us the dynamic duo for nothing."

As they approach they get closer to the suspect's house. Morgan and Emily become more and more uneasy.

"This area is definitely secluded enough for him torture children without being heard." Morgan says.

Emily nods "I have a bad feeling about this."

They pull into the driveway and approach the old, large house. Morgan pulls the car to a stop and turns to face Emily "Ready Freddy."

Emily nods "Yep, let's do this."

They both check their weapons before heading to the house. When they reach the door Morgan knocks "FBI, Mr. Johnson we have a couple questions for you." They wait and get no response.

"I'm calling Hotch" Emily says as she pulls out her phone.

On the third ring he answers "Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, we got no answer at the door. He could be here hiding out or not even home."

Hotch sighs in frustration "We are pretty sure he's the unsub. Reid and Rossi just finished questioning the father and he's definitely not the unsub. You and Morgan take a quick look around and see if you can find anything to get you probable cause to go inside. If not we'll have to get a warrant and come back."

"Will do boss. We'll touch back once we look around."

"You and Morgan be careful." with that he hangs up.

"Come on Prentiss let's head around back, maybe we can find a way inside."

Emily shakes her head, "I don't know if that's such a good idea Morgan. Hotch just wants us to look around. Johnson could be anywhere, hell he could not even be here. We don't have a warrant to search the place."

"We wouldn't be searching for anything, just looking for him to ask a few questions."

"Alright" Emily finally agrees "But no splitting up."

Morgan salutes her "Got it."

Emily rolls her eyes "Just get going before I change my mind."

They make their way towards the back of the house. At first they see nothing but they come across a locked cellar.

"Hey, check this out." Emily calls to Morgan.

Morgan looks down, "Perfect place to hide a kid and do what he does to them, but it's not enough to get us in."

Suddenly a scream erupts from the cellar. Emily's head shoots up "But that is. I'm calling for back up. We have to get in there now." Emily calls for backup as Morgan jogs to a nearby tool shed and grabs an ax.

_Shit. We don't have vests. _Emily thinks to herself.

"Back up should be here in 10 and the rest of the team is on their way."

Morgan nods "Stand back" he says before bringing the ax down and splintering the wood and he rips the remaining wood away.

Emily jumps down into the cellar first, Morgan right behind her. They clear the immediate area, and hear another scream. They creep towards the back of the cellar guns ready, and come to a closed door. Morgan silently counts to three before kicking it down Emily enters the room spotting the latest victim on the table and the unsub holding a knife in one hand and a gun in the other.

"No what are you doing here you stupid fuckers! You've come to take her away. I can't teach her if you take her away!" He shouts and fires his gun twice, the first bullet misses Morgan and Emily but they are not so lucky as the second one hits Emily in the stomach.

Before she even hits the ground Morgan shoots the unsub between the eyes and turns and yells into his mike "Officer down, officer down!"

He takes off his shirt applying pressure to Emily's now profusely bleeding stomach.

"Hold on for me Princess, help is coming."

Emily opens her eyes "Mm-kay. Go check on the kid. I'm fine." she manages to stutter out.

"Okay, keep pressure on this." Emily just nods and closes her eyes.

Morgan goes and checks on the young girl. She is barely conscious but still breathing. Morgan does everything he can to comfort her but the only thing they can do is wait for help.

Five minutes later the team rushes down. Rossi says into his mike that the area is clear and to send in the medics. JJ is at Emily's side almost instantly. She puts her hands on top of Emily's trying to stop the bleeding and is talking to her softly, whispering that everything will be okay. The medics come down and run straight to Emily. They work quickly trying to staunch the blood flow.

"Okay, we are ready to move her Ma'am." one of the medics says, snapping JJ out of her trance.

She just nods and shouts to Hotch "I am going with Emily."

He nods "Okay, we'll finish up here and meet you at the hospital."

JJ follows the medics out and climbs into the ambulance. By now Emily is fading in and out consciousness. She opens her eyes and squints "JJ…" she murmurs.

JJ strokes her hand "Shhh Em, everything is going to be okay. Just relax."

JJ feels Emily's hand go limp in hers as she slips out of consciousness.

They arrive at the hospital and the paramedics rush out "We've got a female approximately age 39 with a GSW to the abdomen. Heavy bleeding. Unsure of internal damage." one of them shouts at the approaching doctor.

"Take her back to OR two."

JJ grabs the doctor's sleeve "Please help her."

The doctor nods and gives her a sympathetic look "We will do everything we can." she says before hurrying back to the operating room.

JJ stands there numb. _I could lose Emily. I could lose my best friend_. The realization hits her like a speeding train, and she breaks down. A nurse approaches her and wraps her arms around her.

"Come on honey, let's get you cleaned up and then you can wait for news on your friend."

JJ allows herself to be lead to the bathroom to clean up.


	13. Numbness

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry to say this but I'm heading out of town to visit family so I won't be updating probably for the rest of this week. Thanks for all the reviews :) **

* * *

JJ heads back to the waiting room cleaned of Emily's blood and in fresh scrubs. She takes a deep breath and enters, seeing the rest of the team already waiting.

"Any news?" she asks.

They shake their heads. She sighs and takes a seat next to Reid.

He pats her hand comfortingly "Emily will be okay, she's a fighter."

JJ nods and gives him a watery smile "I hope so." she says before turning her attention back to the hallway in front of her, waiting for any sign that Emily was going to be okay.

Two hours later, the sound of heels clicking down the hallway can be heard and the team turns and see's Garcia approaching. Her eyes are bloodshot and her makeup running.

"Any news about my sweetness?" she asks the team shakes their heads dejectedly.

"Come here Baby Girl." Morgan says and gets up to wrap Garcia in a hug before leading her to the empty seat next to him.

An hour later a haggard looking doctor approaches the group "Hello, I'm Dr. Fisher. I am assuming that you guys are here for Agent Emily Prentiss." she says.

They nod and stand up. "I have good news, she is going to make it." The team lets out a collective sigh of relief before turning back to the doctor.

"She's not out of the woods yet, the bullet tore through her abdominal wall, and she lost a lot of blood. We had to give her several transfusions. Fortunately no major damage was done to her organs that we weren't able to repair, but she will be in intense pain when she wakes up, and will most likely have pain for some time after this. She has a long road of recovery, but she is very healthy and there is no reason that she should not make a complete recovery."

The whole team exchanges hugs and shed some tears.

"When can we see her Doctor?" JJ asks.

"Well she's in ICU right now so only two at a time but she probably won't wake up for a couple of hours. I can take you back there now."

Hotch looks at JJ and Morgan "You guys stay with her, the rest of us will come back in the morning."

The rest of the team says there good nights to Morgan and JJ. Garcia hugs them both "Tell my brunette beauty that we love, and we hope to see her soon."

JJ gives her a tight hug "Will do, Penelope, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you guys when she comes around."

Hotch approaches JJ "Call us if there's any news."

"Oh shit, I forgot to call Emily's parents!" JJ says as she smacks her forehead.

Hotch grabs her hand "It's okay JJ I already took care of it. The Ambassador said that they are out of the country and that they can't make it back at the moment, they have and I quote 'more pressing matters to take care of.'"

JJ looks up at him with a flash of anger in her eyes "What kind of parents, wouldn't fly across the whole fucking world to see their daughter who's just been shot!"

Hotch pats her shoulder comfortingly "That was my first reaction too, but maybe it's for the best. Emily doesn't need that kind of negativity around while she's healing and well she and her parents have never been close to say the least."

JJ relaxes a little "Yeah I guess so. You should get to the hotel and get some rest now."

Hotch gives JJ a small smile "That's where we are heading, I figure that you and Morgan are going to stay with Emily even after she wakes up."

JJ nods.

"Ok then, I hope you don't mind me saying this but you look horrible JJ. Try to get some rest."

JJ gives Hotch a small grin "Way to win a girl's heart Hotch. I'll try. Good Night."

"Good Night JJ." He squeezes her shoulder and gives her a comforting smile before walking over to the others to head back to the hotel.

JJ turns to Morgan "Guess it's just you and me, huh." Morgan wraps her arm around her shoulder "Yeah. Let's go see our Princess." he say as they follow the Dr. Fisher back to Emily's room.

Dr. Fisher stops in front of a door. "Technically visiting hours are over, but I can make an exception for you Agents. If your friend wakes up press the call button and I will be here as soon as I can." She gives them both gentle smiles and heads down the hallway.

JJ and Morgan both nod and turn to enter Emily's room. The brunette lays on the bed, deathly still and her skin ghostly pale.

"Oh, Emily." JJ whispers at the sight of her friend.

Morgan approaches the bed and looks up with guilty eyes "Damn. Why couldn't I protect her."

JJ gives him sympathetic smile "Derek, this is not your fault, you had no idea what was going to happen in there. The only person to blame is the unsub."

Morgan shakes his head "But maybe if we had waited for backup she wouldn't have gotten shot."

JJ gives him a hard look "A child's life was in danger, you did what you had to do. Emily would kick your butt if she could hear you right now."

Morgan grins "Yeah, she would. Thanks JJ."

JJ nods "Anytime."

They take a seat on each side of Emily's bed, each holding a hand willing their best friend to wake up.


	14. Recovery

**_A_****/N: I'm back, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

_Emily tries to open her eyes but can't. She is trying to figure out where she is, and then the pain hits her. Holy mother of god why does my stomach hurt so fucking much. Oh shit I got shot, that means I'm in the fucking hospital. _

She groans and opens her eyes glancing around the room. She sees Morgan and JJ on either side of her hospital bed both sleeping. She moans from the pain and they immediately wake up.

"Emily." they both shout simultaneously.

Emily tries to talk but her throat is too dry. JJ sees this and gives her a couple ice chips to suck on.

Finally Emily is able to speak "Pain." is all she can muster to say.

Morgan pushes the call button and turns to JJ "Shit. It must be bad if she's actually acknowledging it."

JJ snickers and Emily shoots him a glare, in too much pain to think of a comeback.

The doctor walks in shortly. "Hello Agent Prentiss, I'm Doctor Fisher. It's nice to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Before Emily can answer, JJ says "She's in a lot of pain."

The doctor nods "Of course, a nurse will be right here with an IV." Emily sighs in relief. The nurse enters quickly before cleaning Emily's arm and sticking in the IV.

The doctor turns to JJ and Morgan "She will most likely be out like a light soon. We will move her to a regular room when she wakes up. So if you want to go and get some rest Agents now would be a good time."

Morgan and JJ look at each other and both shake their heads. The doctor chuckles "That's what I thought. You law enforcement officers are so protective of your own, it's quite sweet actually. Well if you need anything, rather if Agent Prentiss needs anything I will be on call until 6 a.m."

JJ looks up slightly confused "What time is it now."

"Just past 2 a.m."

JJ nods "Thanks doctor, for everything."

"My pleasure. Have a good night, or a good day I should say, Agents." she nods and exits the room.

JJ and Morgan turn to each other and let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you think we should tell the team that Emily woke up?"

JJ shakes her head "No it's late, let's just text them in the morning."

JJ lets out a shaky breath "God, I don't know what I would do if she didn't make it Morgan."

Morgan moves to her side and wraps her up in a hug "Don't think like that JJ, she made it and you heard what the doctor said, she will make a full recovery. And after all she's Emily, she's too stubborn to go and die on us."

JJ chuckles "Yep that's true, I'm surprised she actually wanted medicine for the pain."

Morgan shakes head "Yeah, that woman is something else. I'm going to go get us some coffee." he says giving JJ's shoulder a gentle squeeze before getting up and heading out of the room.

JJ moves closer to Emily and grabs her hand "I almost lost you Em, God that really put things into perspective. As soon as we get home you and I are going to have a talk and I'm going to tell you how I really feel about you." she says and picks up Emily's hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

Morgan comes back in with coffee and sits it down in front of JJ.

"Thanks Morgan." she says with a grateful smile.

He nods and smiles "So how pissed do you think she'll be when she wakes up?"

JJ thinks for a second "Pissed about what, that she got shot or that she won't be able to work for a while and is stuck in a hospital?"

Morgan grins "Both. We all know how much she hates hospitals. Hopefully we can get her out of here as soon as possible so no one has to press charges against her."

JJ laughs "I bet you 20 bucks that the first thing that comes out of her mouth is 'I'm Fine'."

Morgan shakes his head "No way, I don't make bets I know I'm going to lose."

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Emily stirs slightly, _At least I'm not in pain_ she thinks to herself. She opens her eyes, squinting at the bright light, she see's Morgan and JJ staring at her. "I'm fine guys." she says.

JJ and Morgan share a knowing glance and chuckle.

"Of course you are Emily." Morgan says.

JJ gives Emily a serious look "How's your pain."

Emily smirks "I don't feel a thing, does that mean I can get out of here."

Morgan laughs out loud and JJ glares at her "You got shot Emily, I don't think that's very funny, and despite what you may think, and your body needs to rest. God Em, we could have lost you." she says, her voice breaking slightly.

Emily glances at Morgan and he nods "I'm going to get some air." he says and gets up and steps out into the hallway.

Emily turns and looks at JJ, her heartbreaks when she see's tears in her eyes "Come here JJ." she says.

JJ scoots her chair closer to Emily's hospital bed. Emily grabs her hand "I'm fine JJ, really and you know me I'll be good again in no time. So don't worry."

JJ sighs "I know you are fine Em, it's just I saw all that blood and—"

Emily puts a finger to JJ's lips "Shhh. I'm going to be okay." Emily winks "It takes more than a bullet to stop me."

JJ laughs "Well someone's full of themselves."

Emily laughs too. JJ brings Emily's hand to her lips and kisses it gently "I'm glad you are okay Emily."

Emily smiles gently "Me too JJ, me too."

JJ turns and looks at Emily sheepishly "I know it's a bit late now, but I want to say I'm sorry for offending you yesterday, I wasn't trying to say that your parents pulled strings for you to get this job."

Emily is slightly confused, but then remembers that she was angry with JJ yesterday "Oh, I kinda forgot about that, with all this other shit, but I was probably being bitchy about nothing, so don't worry about. I know that you know that I earned this job on my own merit JJ."

JJ lets out a breath "Good, cause I hate it when you are mad at me."

"I don't like it when I'm mad at you either." Emily says softly and smiles "Anyways, how could I be mad now, whatever you said is nothing in comparison to what this unsub did to me, at least you didn't shoot me."

JJ shakes her head "Only you Emily Prentiss, could make a joke about yourself getting shot."

Emily shrugs "How do you know it wasn't planned, I like life on the wild side."

JJ rolls her eyes good naturedly "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Em."

"Get me out of here."

JJ just laughs "No, Emily."

Emily sighs "Can't blame a girl for trying."

A minute later Morgan enters the room with Doctor Fisher.

"Hello Agent Prentiss, good to see you are awake again. Are you feeling better?"

Emily nods "Definitely. This stuff you doped me up with Doc is pretty good."

The doctor chuckles, "I try my best. I hate to put a damper on things but I need to take a look at your wound and change the dressing but after that we can move you to a regular room."

Emily nods "Okay."

The doctor approaches Emily and lifts up her hospital gown. Morgan turns away and mumbles something about waiting out in the hallway. Emily chuckles.

"Alright Agent Prentiss, you will feel a slight tug and maybe a twinge of pain."

Emily winces slightly as the doctor changes the bandages and JJ takes her hand, stroking it softly.

A few seconds later the Doctor Fisher pulls down her gown "All set. No signs of infection."

Emily smiles "So when can I get out of here?"

The doctor laughs "Agent Prentiss, you do realize you got shot, I can't just let you waltz out of here."

JJ gives Emily a knowing look "That's exactly what I said."

Emily huffs "That's right gang up on the injured person."

Doctor Fisher just shakes her head "Agent Prentiss I can say for sure that you are stuck here until at least Wednesday next week."

Emily's eyes widen "But today is Thursday, that's like six whole days."

The doctor chuckles "That would be correct, and I'm not releasing you before then."

Emily sighs "Fine, I guess I'll just have to suffer here."

The doctor smiles and nods at JJ "Keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't run for it." she then turns to Emily "Have a good day Agent Prentiss. I'll send a nurse in to get you moved and situated in your new room." she says and turns to leave the room.

"You have a fucking good day too." Emily mutters under her breath.

JJ turns and swats Emily's arm "Be nice. She stitched you up."

Morgan enters the room and Emily grins at him "It's not like you Derek Morgan to run out of the room when a girl is about to get naked."

Morgan blushes slightly "I just went out to call the team and tell them you were awake, they'll be here in 20."

Emily gives him a big smile "Oh I can't wait to see them. Maybe they can flash their badges and get me out of here."

JJ rolls her eyes and Morgan chuckles "Not gonna happen Princess."


	15. Feeling Better

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter and Happy 4th of July :)**

* * *

Almost as soon Emily is settled in her new room Garcia storms in, the rest of the team hot on her heels.

"Oh Emily, you are okay. Can I hug you?"

Emily gives her a big smile "Of course you can Pen, just be careful."

Garcia wraps Emily up in a big gentle hug "I'm so glad you are okay."

Emily returns the hug as best as she can "Me too Pen."

Garcia stands up and motions to the guys who are holding balloons, a card, and a variety of stuffed animals "I come bearing gifts."

Emily grins "Oh Garcia, you didn't have to."

Garcia shakes her hand "Nonsense, of course I did. Is there anything in particular that you really want."

"Well there is something I really want, can you do a 'thing' that makes my medical records say I was discharged today so I can get out of here." Emily says in a staged whisper.

The whole team laughs and Garcia shakes her head "Sorry sweetness no can do. Judging from the daggers JJ is shooting at me that would not be a very good idea."

Reid walks over to Emily hospital bed and sets the balloons on the table next to it. He shifts awkwardly from side to side "I got you something." he says handing her a few paperback books "They're simple puzzles, but I figured it was better than nothing."

Emily grins "Thanks Reid. Maybe I won't get too bored while I'm stuck here."

"I'm glad you are okay Em." he says quietly.

Emily gives him a smile "Yeah, I couldn't let you be the only nerd of the team." before holding out her arms and letting him give her a hug. He steps back and gives her a shy smile.

Rossi approaches Emily and hands her a card. She reads it "Awww thanks guys, but really I'm okay. I just want to get out of here." They all roll their eyes at her.

Rossi leans down and places a fatherly kiss on her cheek "I'm glad you are okay _bella._"

Emily smiles at him. She is surprised when Hotch steps forward and gives her a teddy bear and a hug "Feel better Emily."

Emily gives him a big smile "I already do. Didn't know you were a hugger Hotch." Hotch shrugs "I figured I could make an exception for you. Oh and I talked to Strauss, we are off rotation and she cleared us to stay here until you can fly out, so you are stuck with us."

Emily nods and clears her throat to get everyone's attention "Thank you guys so much for everything, but I just have one thing to ask: Can you flash your badges and get me out of here?"

"NO" they all shout simultaneously.

Emily sighs "Well I guess I'm stuck here for a while then."

JJ takes a seat on the edge of the hospital bed and pats Emily's knee "Don't worry Em, it might actually do you some good to stay in the hospital for a while."

Emily gives her a look that says you've got to be kidding me. JJ just grins at her and winks before turning her attention back to the rest of the team. They are having a good time talking, that they don't notice that Emily had drifted off to sleep. JJ chuckles and gets everyone's attention before motioning to Emily. Everyone chuckles.

"So much for the big bad FBI agent who said she was perfectly fine." Morgan says.

Emily opens one eye "I am not asleep, I'm just checking my eye lids for holes."

JJ shakes her head "Riiight. Okay, everyone out so we can let the princess here get her beauty sleep."

Everyone says good bye to Emily and promises to be back soon.

Morgan stops at the door "Hey JJ, I'm going with them, to get cleaned up and rest some. Think you will be okay with her?"

JJ nods "Yeah she'll be out soon, and I may catch a few winks myself."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"I will Morgan, now get out of here." He waves and heads off to catch up with the rest of the team.

JJ pulls up a chair to the side of Emily's hospital bed "Looks like somebody's tired." she says stroking some of the hair out of Emily's face.

"Yeah." Emily says drifting off to sleep.

Emily suddenly sits up "Shit! I should probably call Lisa."

JJ tenses up "Yeah, let me get you the phone." she says handing Emily the hospital phone. "I hope I remember her number." Emily mumbles to herself dialing the number. JJ listens intently to Emily's side of the conversation.

"Hey Lisa it's me, Emily. I won't be able to go on a date for a while, I got shot the in the field yesterday."

"No, no I'm fine, I should be able to convince the doc to let me out by the end of the week if not sooner." She ignores the glare that JJ shoots her when she says that.

Emily nods "Yeah Lisa, that okay, I mean we weren't going anywhere serious anyways."

Emily smiles "I definitely won't forget that night, Bye Lisa."

JJ raises an eyebrow at Emily.

Emily sighs "We decided that we are not really ready for a commitment, getting shot does put a damper on things, so we are going to stay just friends."

JJ nods "Oh, I'm sorry Em." she says trying to hide her relief.

Emily shrugs "No real loss, not like we were really together or anything." she yawns.

JJ smiles "Getting sleepy there Prentiss." Emily nods.

JJ strokes her hair "Sleep, Emily. Who knows, it might help you get out of here faster."

Emily gives her a gentle smile "Thanks for being here JJ."

JJ smiles back "There's nowhere else that I would rather be."

Emily chuckles "Now JJ, that's just insane. I can think of a thousand places that are better than a hospital room with an annoying patient."

JJ smiles softly "Yeah, but since none of those places have you there, than I'm happy right here where I am."

Emily looks up a JJ tears shining in her eyes "You are the bestest friend I could ever have." she says sincerely.

JJ smiles "Ditto Emily. Now sleep."

JJ watches Emily drift off to sleep. _If only she knew that I wanted to be more than best friends_ JJ thinks to herself.


	16. Heading Out

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, but I had some unexpected visitors Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I'm open to any suggestions that you might have. **

* * *

Emily sits up in the hospital bed anxiously tapping her leg. JJ is sitting with her, she had barely left her side since she arrived at the hospital, and Emily found her hovering to be more comforting then annoying. It was now Wednesday and Emily had been in the hospital for six days, she was more than ready to go home. Her stomach was still sore and walking had been a struggle, but she just wanted to get out of the hospital.

Doctor Fisher enters the room looking at her chart and smiling "Good Morning Agent Prentiss good to see you up. How are you feeling today?"

"Can I go home today doc?"

The doctor chuckles "Glad that you're so happy to see me too Agent Prentiss." she says sarcastically.

Emily blushes "Sorry, but I really want to get out of here."

Doctor Fisher smiles again "Really, I had no idea. I have some good news for you, your wound seems to be healing nicely and I see no sign of infection. So I actually plan to discharge you today."

"Yes!" Emily cheers raising her hands up, but instantly regretting it as pain shoots through her abdomen. JJ just shakes her head and laughs.

Doctor Fisher chuckles "Agent Prentiss, I do have so guidelines, someone must stay with you for at least the next week. You will need help changing the dressing on your wound, and I don't want you to move around too much. So for the rest of this week I'm prescribing you to bed rest, after that move around at a level where you feel comfortable, and by comfortable I mean no pain. I am also writing you a prescription for some pain medicine, I know you will most likely not take it, but just in case. Also if by some chance you tear your stitching or the wound begins to bleed you need to go to your local ER immediately. And before you return to work you must get cleared by your doctor back home. This for you should be about three weeks tops."

Emily sighs "Is that all Doctor, I'm sure I can pick someone up to stay with me."

The doctor gives Emily a look "Agent Prentiss, I meant that a responsible adult must stay with you."

"I'll stay with her." JJ says.

"Great, so I'll just give you this prescription to fill for her Agent Jareau and you already know how to change the dressing for her wound I assume for watching the nurse."

JJ nods. "Alright Agent Prentiss, I have you papers for you, and you can be out of here within the hour. It was a pleasure getting to know you."

Emily smiles "I know you are lying about that last part Dr. Fisher, but thanks for everything."

The doctor smiles "You're welcome Agent Prentiss, I think you will always hold the record for the amount of times asked to get discharged from a hospital. Your stay here was definitely interesting for me to say the least."

Emily grins "I love making life interesting for everyone, glad I could help you too doc."

Doctor Fisher chuckles and shakes her head "Good Bye Agent Prentiss, I hope to never see you here again, in less you stop by to visit me."

Emily smiles "Good Bye Doc, but seriously thanks." The doctor pats Emily's shoulder and turns to JJ "I'm sure you will make sure she follows my instructions Agent Jareau."

JJ nods "You bet I will. Thanks Doctor."

Doctor Fisher smiles at them both and exits the room.

JJ turns to Emily "I'm going to call Morgan to see when he can pick us up. You can get changed while I make the call." Emily nods and JJ steps out into the hallway.

A few minutes later JJ enters the hospital room and sees Emily sitting on the edge of the hospital bed with a shirt on but no pants. Emily grins sheepishly at her "Couldn't get off the bed to put these damn pants on." she says then asks more quietly "Can you help me?" JJ smiles and hurries over to the bed helping Emily stand and slip into her pants. "Thanks JJ." Emily whispers softly they are still standing extremely close to each other. JJ strokes some of the hair out of Emily's face

"Don't be afraid to ask for help Em, that's what I'm here for." Emily nods and gives her a smile _God I want to kiss her _she thinks to herself, licking her lips unconsciously.

She pulls JJ close to her "I really do appreciate you staying with me, god knows they would have kept me here longer if you didn't I would have gone insane."

JJ chuckles and Emily feels the vibrations against her chest "Glad to know that I helped save your sanity Prentiss."

JJ pulls back and holds Emily at arm's length. "Now are you all set, Morgan should be here any minute now."

Emily nods "But can I sit down until he gets here, standing for long periods of time still doesn't feel too good."

JJ nods "Of course." she says leading her to a chair.

A few minutes later Morgan appears at the door with a wheelchair "Knock, knock Princess, your chariot awaits you." he says motioning to the wheelchair. Emily sighs and looks at JJ and holds out her hand. JJ helps her up and leads her over to the wheelchair.

"I never thought I would see the day where Emily Prentiss would willingly get into a wheelchair." Morgan says with a grin.

Emily rolls her eyes "It's not exactly willingly. It's just that it's the fastest way to get out of here."

Morgan chuckles "Better get this on video JJ so we can hold it over her head later."

JJ pretends to think about this "Hmmm, that is a good idea, I know I would pay thousands to see Emily in a wheelchair."

Emily sighs "Ha ha, very funny guys, but can we please just get out of here. Pretty please." Emily says tiredly.

Morgan and JJ exchange a look, maybe Emily was not as healed as they thought she was. Morgan nods "Sure thing Princess. Let's get you rolling."

Morgan pushes the wheelchair out to the SUV waiting out front. He and JJ help Emily get situated in the SUV. JJ sits in the back next to Emily and Morgan hops in the driver's seat and starts the car.

He turns around "This is your last chance to go back in if you want to Emily." he says jokingly.

Emily chuckles "Well then you better hurry up and drive before I change my mind." Morgan laughs and drives away.

Emily looks out the window and sees that they are headed towards the airstrip "Hey don't we need to go back to the hotel so I can get my stuff."

JJ pats her leg "Already taken care of Em. The rest of the team is already waiting for us at the jet. We know you wanted to get home as soon as possible."

Emily gives her a grateful smile before leaning back to rest on the short ride to the jet.

Morgan parks the SUV at the airstrip and turns around to see Emily sleeping, or so he thinks. "It's a long walk to the jet, think I should just carry her and let her sleep." he whispers to JJ.

Emily opens one eye "You can bet your ass that you won't carry me anywhere. I can walk."

Morgan holds his hands up in defense "Sorry, don't shoot me, I just thought you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you." then more gently he says "I know you haven't been able to sleep much Emily, because of nightmares."

Emily immediately jerks her head up and glares at him.

_How the fuck did he know I wasn't sleeping. Shit. That means JJ probably knows too._

She turns to look at JJ and sees that she is giving her a sympathetic look. "It's perfectly normal Em, you got shot. Want to talk about?"

Emily shakes her head and sighs "Not here, not now. Can we please just get on the jet**." **

JJ looks at her for a second "Sure do you need help walking or are you okay?"

Emily smiles at her "I think I'll be okay. She opens the door to the SUV then turns to Morgan with a grin "Couldn't you have parked any closer that's a long walk."

"Nope. I think you need the exercise. Got to get your lazy ass back in shape since you've been laying around for the last week." he gets out the car, starts walking to the jet and calls over his shoulder for them to hurry up.

Emily turns to JJ and they both laugh. Emily slowly gets out of the car and starts to walk to the jet. Halfway there Emily stops and turns to JJ "I would like that help now please."

JJ smiles "Thought you'd never ask." she says offering Emily her arm to lean on. They get on the jet and Emily is greeted by the team, she is happy to see that they left the couch for her. She walks over and sits down and JJ sits down next to her and gives her a small smile. Soon they are off in the air.

Halfway through the plane ride, Emily gets tired of sitting up. She glances at JJ, and it is like the blonde can read her mind, and she pats her legs. Emily gives her a big smile and lays down, putting her head on JJ's lap. JJ slowly starts gently running her fingers through Emily hair.

Emily looks up at her and smiles "I love it when you do that."

JJ blushes "Oh, it's just something my mom to do when I was younger, it always relaxed me." Emily nods and closes her eyes, drifting off to a light sleep.


	17. Home

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I have a feeling that you will enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews, any suggestions you have for the story are welcome.**

* * *

Emily is woken from her light sleep by a soft voice whispering her name. She looks up and sees JJ smiling down at her and smiles back. "We've landed Em. Let's get you home."

The rest of the team gets off the plane and bids Emily and JJ good bye.

Hotch steps toward them "You need any help JJ?"

JJ nods "Actually could you carry my bag while I help Emily."

Hotch nods and picks up JJ's bag. JJ helps Emily up and off the jet.

JJ leads them to Emily's Lexus, Hotch following them. "Okay Em, where are the keys."

Emily instantly straightens up "I can drive JJ."

Hotch chuckles and JJ gives Emily a look "You can either give me the keys or you can walk home."

Emily shakes her head "But what about your car?" she tries to reason.

JJ glares at her "That will be taken care of, Emily you are in no condition to drive, you can barely stand and you are about to fall asleep."

Emily sighs "Inside the right pocket in my go bag."

Hotch smiles "Smart woman, Prentiss. Never argue with JJ."

JJ gives them both a sweet smile and retrieves the keys. She unlocks the door and helps Emily inside the passenger seat. She gets in the driver side.

Hotch peers in the window "Prentiss I don't want to see you back until you've been cleared for duty, take as much time as you need." he gives her a small smile "And take it easy, Emily."

Emily nods "Will do Hotch. Nurse JJ over here won't even let me lift a finger."

JJ glares at her and Hotch grins "JJ you can take as much time as you need too, I already let Strauss know you will be helping Emily so she won't be all over your ass."

JJ smiles "Thanks Hotch." with a wave he is off, heading home to see Jack.

JJ turns to Emily "Do you want to stop anywhere, before we head to your apartment."

Emily shakes her head "Actually, can we got to your house, its closer, and it might be better since I'm stuck with you for the next week."

JJ smiles "Sure, but we may need to swing by your apartment later this week to get you some clothes and stuff." Emily just nods, too tired to respond.

JJ starts the car and heads onto the road. A few minutes later Emily turns to face JJ. "JJ." she says quietly.

"Yes Emily."

"Please be careful with my baby." JJ raises and eyebrow, thoroughly confused "Your baby?" she asks.

Emily nods "My car."

JJ smiles "Don't worry, I don't plan to wreck your car, it probably costs more than I make in a year."

Emily chuckles "If that's true then they don't pay you enough, it's not that expensive."

JJ grins "So is that why you didn't want me to drive, thought I'd hurt your car."

Emily nods. JJ laughs "Emily Prentiss, you are something else."

Emily grins, "I whole heartedly agree with that statement."

30 minutes later JJ pulls into the driveway of her small home. She turns to look at Emily, who is sleeping. JJ smiles before reaching over to shake her "We're here, Em."

Emily slowly opens her eyes and gives JJ a small smile "Mm-kay." she mumbles slowly getting out of the car.

JJ helps her inside the house and turns off the alarm, leading Emily to the couch.

Emily sighs and sits down "Why do I feel so tired."

JJ chuckles "Hmm, let's see, you did get shot a week ago, that might have something to do with it."

Emily gives her a small smile "I hope you don't mind JJ, but I just want to go to sleep."

JJ nods "Of course, let's get you upstairs."

JJ takes Emily up to her guest room "Wait here." she says. A minute later she returns with some sweats and a t-shirt.

"If you need anything call me, I'll be right downstairs, just watching T.V., we can get something to eat later."

Emily nods and slips into bed.

"Any way I could convince you to take a pain pill."

Emily thinks for a second and smiles "Nope, not gonna happen."

JJ sighs "Well, I tried. Sleep well Em."

Emily gives her a smile "I'll try, thanks for everything JJ."

JJ smiles back "There's nothing to thank me for. You'd do the same if it was me." she says and walks out the room, gently closing the door behind her.

JJ sighs "I might as well do some laundry." she says to herself, heading to her own bedroom to grab some clothes.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ is sitting on the couch, watching random things on television, before she glances at her watch and sees that it is almost 5 o'clock. She decides that now would be a good time to check on Emily. She heads up to the guest room, and slowly opens the door, not wanting to wake Emily if she is still asleep. She steps in the room and sees that Emily is standing, in front of the window looking outside, her body is tense, and JJ immediately senses that something is wrong.

"Emily." JJ calls out softly.

Emily slowly turns around, and JJ she's that clearly she had been crying. JJ rushes to her side "What's wrong?" she asks compassionately.

"Couldn't sleep, nightmare, I guess." Emily says softly.

JJ wraps her arm around Emily and leads her over to the bed, and sits down. JJ turns to face her "Tell me about it."

Emily opens her mouth to speak, then closes it.

JJ sees that Emily is starting to compartmentalize and takes her hand and squeezes it "Talking about it will help, Em."

Emily lets out a shaky breath "I'm back in the cellar, except Morgan and the kid aren't there. The unsub is right there in front of me, he raises his gun, and pulls the trigger, but the bullet takes forever to reach me, it's almost like slow motion. And when the bullet hits me it hurts so fucking bad, and then I'm gone. Silly right."

JJ shakes her head "It's not silly, Em. I think your mind is just trying to cope with the fact that you got shot."

JJ pulls Emily legs on to the bed, "Go back to sleep, Emily. I'll stay with you."

Emily smiles "Why are you doing all this for me JJ."

JJ swallows "Because I care about you Em, more than you know." she says softly.

Emily looks up in surprise "I care, about you too, JJ." she says sitting up and stroking some of the hair away from her face. "I've always cared about you."

Emily leans forward deciding it would be worth the risk and meets the blonde's lips in a slow, gentle kiss. JJ returns the kiss conveying to Emily, that her feelings are real. They break apart, and rest their foreheads against each other, smiling brightly.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Emily whispers.

JJ grins "Oh yeah, then I guess you won't mind doing it again." she says kissing her.

This time the kiss becomes deeper and much more passionate. Emily gently slides her tongues against JJ's lips, seeking entrance into her mouth, which JJ willingly gives. JJ moans into the kiss and Emily begins slowly caressing her body. After what seems like eternity, they finally separate, both breathing heavily.

"Jennifer." Emily whispers. "I think we should slow down, or I won't be able to control myself."

JJ smiles "Yeah that was the best kiss I've ever had."

Emily smiles back "I agree." she says with a yawn.

JJ pats her leg "Go to sleep now, Em. I'm not going anywhere."

Emily lays down "Thank you, for everything." she closes her eyes a drifts off to sleep.

JJ places a soft kiss on Emily's temple, before pulling the covers over them, to get some sleep herself.


	18. A New Place

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hit a block in my writing. Any ways here's the next chapter. Oh and to those who asked Henry is not in the fic. Thank you for following this story and for all your reviews**

* * *

Emily opens her eyes, and sighs softly. Tries to move, but JJ's arm is holding her down.

"Jennifer." she whispers softly.

JJ opens her eyes "Hey, you. How did you sleep."

Emily smiles "Like a baby, thanks to you, but now I'm kind of hungry."

JJ nods "How's your pain?"

"I'm still sore but it's bearable."

"Good. I'll order us some pizza."

Emily could no longer resist, she leans forward and kisses JJ. JJ smiles into the kiss and kisses her back.

When they break apart they both grin "Sorry, couldn't resist, you really are so beautiful." Emily says.

JJ laughs "Oh, believe me. I don't mind at all, so you definitely don't have to apologize for it."

Emily smiles "So am I allowed to come downstairs or am I on strict bed rest?"

JJ pretends to think "Well, I'm sure Dr. Fisher did say nothing but bed rest for the rest of the week, and if you went downstairs you'd be on the couch which is certainly not in bed…"

Emily cuts her off "But if I don't come downstairs I can't be with you."

"Ah, good point, I guess we can take your lazy butt downstairs, but don't go and fall down the steps. I can't have you suing me."

Emily rolls her eyes "Don't worry I'll be extra careful, last thing I need is to go back to the hospital."

JJ chuckles "Come on, let's go."

Emily and JJ head downstairs. JJ goes to the kitchen to order some pizza and Emily goes and sits on the couch, turning on the TV. A couple of minutes later JJ sits down on the couch next to Emily, curling into her side.

Emily wraps her arms around her and places a soft kiss on her temple "Anything in particular that you would like to watch."

JJ shakes her head "Whatever you want is fine with me." Much to her chagrin, Emily stops on a documentary on World War II. _That's her inner nerd at work_ she says to herself. JJ actually becomes intrigued by the documentary, and discusses some of it with Emily. When the pizza arrives, she hurries to get it so she doesn't miss much of it.

"What would you like to drink Em." JJ asks.

Emily sits up and grins "Well I would really like a beer."

JJ chuckles "No way woman, you're on pain meds. Don't think I forget things that easily."

Emily sighs "You're no fun, I guess I'll have some water."

JJ grabs two bottles of water and carries one of the boxes of pizza to the living room and sits down.

Emily grins "Gosh, I could eat this whole pizza, I've been starving for like a week."

JJ laughs "Once you could hold things down they gave you food at the hospital Emily."

Emily gives JJ a shocked look "Jennifer, you cannot seriously tell me that, for lack of a better word, shit that they gave me in the hospital was real food."

JJ holds up her hands defensively "Okay, okay. I guess it's a good thing I ordered two pizzas."

Emily smiles and places a sweet kiss on her lips "I knew I loved you for a reason." she says jokingly.

JJ rolls her eyes "God forbid, I don't feed you Em. A hungry Emily is something I do not want to deal with."

Emily winks at her "Smart woman."

After another hour JJ notices that Emily is shifting uncomfortably.

"How bad is your pain Emily?"

Emily looks up completely surprised "Damn, how did you know?"

JJ rolls her eyes "Avoiding the question Prentiss doesn't help, and I just know these things."

Emily sighs "I…I want a pain pill and I want to go to bed."

JJ grins "Glad I didn't have to force you to take one. Let's go get you doped up."

She helps Emily up from the couch and takes her to the kitchen. Emily sits down on a bar stool and JJ places the pill and a glass of water in front of Emily. Emily scowls at it and then sighs before taking the pill.

JJ chuckles "Geez Emily, you act like you were taking poison. It's supposed to help you."

Emily sighs again "I know, but I just don't like being dependent on anything. Besides no pain no gain right."

JJ shakes her head "You are a mess." she walks over to Emily, pulls her to her feet and places a kiss on her cheek "Come on let's get you to bed." JJ leads Emily upstairs, past the guest room and into her own bedroom.

"Umm, JJ what are we doing here."

JJ smiles at her "You can sleep in here with me tonight. You might sleep better, and I want to be close to you."

"Are you sure?" Emily asks hesitantly.

JJ smiles "Yeah, I'm sure. It's not like you can seduce me in your current condition anyways."

Emily steps so close to JJ that they are almost flush against each other "Who says I can't seduce you right now?" she whispers in JJ's ear in a low sultry voice, before gently sucking her earlobe.

JJ feels a stirring down between her legs as she lets out a shaky breath "Damn Em." she says as Emily runs her hands under the hem of her shirt.

Emily suddenly steps away and heads to the bathroom "Come on let's get ready for bed." she says in a cheery voice.

JJ groans in frustration "I hate you so much right now." following her into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

A few minutes later they get situated in bed. Emily turns to face JJ and leans forward and kisses her softly. "Good night Jennifer." JJ smiles and moves to rest her head on Emily's shoulder. "Good night Emily."

Soon JJ has drifted off to sleep but Emily remains awake. She gently runs her fingers through JJ's silky hair thinking about their new relationship. _This is so perfect, I never imagined that this would happen_ Emily thinks to herself. She places a soft kiss on JJ's forehead before settling down to sleep. _I am not going to ruin this, Jennifer Jareau is the one for me_. Emily is soon sleeping peacefully herself.


	19. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Might be a while before I update the story again, I have some things to do and need to do some more brainstorming, any suggestions you have are greatly appreciated and always welcome! **

* * *

Emily's eyes flutter open as she feels soft kisses pepper her jaw line. She looks down at a smiling JJ and meets her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. When they break apart they both smile.

"Good morning." JJ whispers softly.

Emily grins "That definitely made my morning good."

"We need to change your bandage so how about you take a shower and I'll change it afterwards." JJ says and gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

Emily stares at the ceiling and sighs. She really did not want to get up but it had been a while since she had a real shower. Finally she concedes and rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Once inside she sees that JJ had laid out towel, soap, and clothes for her to change into. Emily turns on the water and steps in the shower, moaning in pleasure, the hot water felt so good. Her mind began to wander, she would have never thought that she would wake up with Jennifer Jareau in bed next to her and it was something that she could definitely get used to. She was still somewhat shocked at what happened yesterday and she couldn't help but question if the blonde's feelings were as strong as hers.

10 minutes later, Emily emerges from the shower, dries off and gets dressed. She heads back into the bedroom and sees JJ sitting on the bed. She smiles at her.

JJ pats the bed "Get up here so I can bandage you up."

Emily salutes her "Yes ma'am." JJ rolls her eyes and Emily climbs onto the bed and lays down on her back.

JJ gently lifts up her shirt and removes the bandage, she can't help but gasp at the bright red gas across Emily's stomach. She gently runs her fingers along it.

Emily takes her hand and squeezes it "I'm fine, Jennifer and it doesn't even hurt that bad anymore."

JJ smiles at her and places a soft kiss right above the wound. "You are the only one that calls me Jennifer." Emily blushes "I'm sorry**—**"

JJ silences her with a kiss "I like it when you call me Jennifer." she says with a smile.

She places the bandage over the wound. "There all done."

Emily visibly relaxes and JJ lays down next to her. Emily tilts her head forward and gives her a kiss "Thank you." she says quietly.

JJ runs her fingers down her abdomen "No need to thank me. It was my pleasure."

JJ's fingers stop on a small cursive tattoo on Emily's hip. "What does this say."

Emily sighs "_sempre forte_, it's Italian for forever strong."

She had gotten the tattoo after she took down Ian Doyle, but no one knew about that, except for those who she had worked with at the time, maybe she would tell JJ, someday, but not today.

"Well it definitely suits you."

Emily was about to respond, but her stomach growls. JJ chuckles "I guess we better get some food in you."

Emily starts to get up "Where do you think you are going?" JJ asks.

Emily rolls her eyes "I'm not an invalid, Jennifer."

"I know that Emily but bed rest remember."

"What if I promise not to do jumping jacks and cartwheels if you let me come downstairs?"

"Fine, but don't think that you will do anything besides sit down."

Emily shrugs "Sure, whatever." Emily holds out her hand and JJ helps her up. JJ turns to walk away, but Emily grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug.

When Emily releases her JJ gives her a curious look "What was that for."

"Nothing I just like hugging you."

JJ grins "I like hugging you too, let's go get you fed."

JJ and Emily head downstairs, and Emily turns to go towards the kitchen but JJ cuts her off "I don't think so, you sit there." she says pointing the bar stools at the island. Emily sighs but doesn't argue.

JJ smiles "Good girl, you might get a treat now."

JJ grabs eggs and bacon out the fridge and puts on some coffee. She turns to Emily whose head is down on the counter.

"Hey Em, how is your pain today?"

Emily lifts up her head and smile "I feel fine, I don't think I need a pain pill or anything."

JJ raises an eyebrow "If you say so, but we'll see how you feel later."

Emily just shrugs "So what are we going to do today."

JJ smiles "We are going to relax and not do anything."

Emily sighs "Oh that sounds so fun." she says sarcastically.

JJ gives her a stern look "You should be grateful that I'm not locking you up in that room and strapping you to the bed."

Emily chuckles "You wouldn't."

JJ raises an eyebrow.

Emily stops laughing "You would."

JJ just grins and turns back to the stove.

JJ grabs some plates and puts the food onto them. She sets one down in front of Emily and one down for herself. "Water or juice."

"What about coffee?"

"Do you really want caffeine, you are already having trouble sleeping."

Emily rolls her eyes "Right how could I possibly forget."

JJ sits down and stares at Emily.

"What?" Emily asks.

JJ shakes her head "Nothing, you are just one of a kind."

"Umm, thanks I guess."

JJ winks "Who said that's a complement." Emily just laughs and goes back to eating.

Emily and JJ have a light conversation until they finish eating. Emily gets up and grabs their plates.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to clean up, you cooked so it's only fair." JJ starts to argue but Emily cuts her off "A little hot water and soap won't kill me Jennifer."

JJ sighs "Okay but after this we are going to sit down."

Emily rolls her eyes "Really, cause I was planning to go out and run the Boston Marathon."

JJ just shakes her head and gets up to watch T.V. while she waits for Emily.

A few minutes later Emily comes and sits down next to JJ, she kiss her cheek and snuggles into her side. JJ smiles down at her and wraps her arm around her.


End file.
